Traitor
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great untill she becomes friends with the loud mouth knucklehead ninja: Naruto and during the Chūnin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure...
1. Chapter 1

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!1**_

The night was cold with only the full moon to light it with its silver rays. The village hidden in the leaves was silent as many lay down for the night.

Within one of the many tall trees that surround the village stood a femininely curved body outlined in silver. Waves of hair the color of midnight, swayed softly behind her in the breeze. She stood tall, back straight. The girl's icy glaze was much like a star the way it twinkled but within those diamond eyes was wisdom, from years of suffering and pain. For her _young_ age she had seen more then most ninja put together. She had seen things that would scar anyone no matter how strong or tough they thought they were, she though had just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. She had killed and watched people that she cared for die but still she acted as if it were nothing.

She was young only six but her power was great. At a very young age she was powerful and started to perfect the secrets of her enemies. Not only that but she lived with them, she study with them, befriend them, worked for them and served them. If anyone knew what she had done she'd be marked as a traitor and hunted down.

Covering her arms, upper body, and down to her knees she wore fish nets. On her chest covering her breasts was a, what looked to be a black one strapped sports bra. Hanging low on her hips was a pair of pale tan shorts that was held in place by a black leather belt with a pouch to hold all her _hari_, _kunai_, and _shuriken_. Around her neck were many headbands four of them being; mist, sand, sound and moon. On her back held by two straps that crossed over her chest were two very sharp and very deadly twin swords. Their blades were much larger then a normal sword with un-normal inscriptions on them. One close to the handle were the worlds "_reikon hikitorinin_", then on the other blade "_funiku_ _ketsueki_ _katana"_ was carved into the tainted red blade. On her feet were plain black flats.

_Brother loved this idea,_ the girl moved her gaze from the city to the moon. _From now on I'm Kagome __Higurashi the last surviving member of my family. Brother always loved the names I come up with. I wonder what he'd think if he knew I'm using my real first name?_

The girl chuckled softly to herself before jumping down from the tree. With a huff she unties the headbands from around her neck. She holds them in her hand for a long minute looking fondly down at them before she leans down and tucks them into the roots of the tree. She stands straight up and clasps her hands together. Her hands glow a faint pale blue as do the headbands in the roots forming a barrier around them. With a sad huff she does the same thing with her swords placing them with her headbands within the roots of the tree. She smirks to herself as she lets her hands fall to her sides, the light fades but the barrier stays.

She turns and leaves heading for the village. The hidden leaf village willingly accepts her after hearing of her misfortune of losing all her family and even allowed her to enroll into their ninja academy. Five years she would stay in the village her true identity yet to be reveled.

~o.O~O.o~

_**(Now 11)**_

Kagome could easily be one of the best in the class, the one with all the answers and one of the best fighters. She could easily be the best but that would only lead to suspicion and she did not need that so she kept to herself and did just enough to pass.

Graduation was simple. Out of all the graduations exams that she had now taken, she had to say this one was the easiest. It made her think that everything she had heard about the mighty hidden leaf village were lies. All she had to do was make a copy of herself, she could make at least fifty-or more- if she wanted to but then there would be suspicion which she didn't need so she only made six copies of herself.

The teachers were impressed. Kagome walked out of the room and headed outside to see who else would pass. She hoped into the tree with the swing and watched. She laid lazily on the thick branch holding the swing, with her arms cross with her head resting on them. She watched, in boredom, as student after student walked out with their headband to be greeted by their family.

It reminded her of her family that had been killed before her eyes. Their bloody bodies flashed within her mind, the feeling to kill stirring deep within her. She could feel the feeling growing the longer she thought of her family. The dipping of the branch she was on shakes her out of her blood-lust thoughts.

She looks down to see the loud mouthed blonde haired boy from class. His name was Naruto he was usually loud and always wanting people's attention but as he sat looking at the families -without a headband- he wore a depressed look on his normally happy face. His shoulders were hunched over and his bright blue eyes were hollow filled with deep sadness and loneliness.

She drops soundlessly beside him. "Hi Naruto," she greets him. He jumps falling off the swing.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" he shouts at her from were he sat on the leaf covered dirt.

Kagome just smiles at him and offers him her hand. He looks at it then at her unsure of what to do. "I don't bite," she smiles. A small smile pulls at his lips and he grasps her hand. With strength that surprises him she pulled him up.

She lets go and leans against the tree. She looked to the families and quickly looks back to Naruto at his question: "Why aren't you over there, with your family?"

No one knew that she had no family, for she had no friends to tell. Other then her big brotherthat abandoned her long ago, she was alone much like Naruto. She had known her parents though she wished she hadn't; they had been mean, cruel and abusive towards her, most of her siblings were as well. When she was young she was a slave to her family, that's when her elder brother killed them. He said he did not do it for her but then why did he let her live? Why did he care for her so long?

She mentally shook her head. Now was not the time to think of such things.

Kagome gives Naruto a small smile. She knew how he felt and what it felt like to be lonely. "They died a long time ago," she says kindly and looks away.

"Oh…" He had a nervous look on his face.

"It's alright…you didn't know," she looked at him kindly. He was quit sweet, though he sometimes acted like a _baka_. He was sitting in the swing again but he was looking at her not the other kids and he seemed to be deep in though.

"Some thing good is going to happen to you Naruto…" she smiled. "I just know it," he looked at her oddly. She never talked in class, she was can of scary but underneath she was nice. Naruto smiled back.

"Sorry Naruto…" Kagome pushes herself off the tree. "But I got to go…maybe we can get some ramen later," she offers with a smile before she begins to leave.

Naruto jumps from his seat on the swing and waves good-bye to Kagome. "Bye Kagome!" he shouts. Everyone who heard stared oddly at her or Naruto and so with an uncomfortable smile Kagome waves back at him before disappearing into the busy city.

~o.O~o.O~

Naruto liked her. She was the first to actually look at him and see the loneliness that was eating away at his very soul. It hurt. Even those he thought of as friends didn't see him: they didn't care about him. They only hung out with him when they wanted a good laugh, but something told him that Kagome was different and they would become good friends.

They were similar, they both knew loneliness.

**wolfYLady: So what did you think? Tell me in a review that would surely make my day…I love reading what you got to say and more times then not, I write back. So please review and I'll maybe have the next chapter up in a week or two…**

**;3**

**Some Meanings**

_**Taishoinu**__ – General Dog_

_**Daitoku**__- Virtuous Priest_

_**Sanzkuo**__- ?_

_**Funiku Ketsueki Katana**_ _– Tainted Blood Blade_

_**Reikon Hikitorinin**__ – Spirit Claimer_

_**Tsuin**__ - Twin_

**Weapons**

_**Hari**__ - Light weight needles used as efficient throwing weapons. Due to the thinness of these weapons, they are quite discreet and aren't as easy to spot flying in mid-air in contrast to kunai. These needles may also be used for medicinal purposes._

_**Umbrella**__ - Thrown into the air where it hovers and showers a deadly amount of hari onto the user's opponents. It also doubles as a fashionable umbrella on those rainy days._

_**Kunai**__ - spearheaded shaped knives, complete with a handle and a hole. It doubles as a light weight throwing knife and close combat melee weapon. The hole may be attached to string or wires. Due to the versatility of this multi-purpose knife it is used commonly by all ninjas._

_**Handle-less Kunai**__- A handle-less spearheaded shaped knife, which is much lighter than it's handled cousin. Thus it is lighter and should be more efficient as a throwing weapon than the regular kunai._

_**Twin-Bladed Kunai**__ – Rather than having a hole at the end of the handle, this kunai has another spearheaded blade. It is twice as efficient as a close-combat weapon, compared to the regular kunai. However, it may also pose dangerous to the wielder for when used in a thrusting stance; the other twin blade would be pointed in the users direction and could be used against them. _

_**Makibishi**__ – A metal caltrop device with four projecting spikes so arranged that when three of the spikes are on the ground, the fourth points upward. Makibishi is often used as a booby-trap, however they may be completely harmless depending on whether you are wearing protective footgear or not._

_**Shuriken**__ - Extraordinarily light weight throwing weapons, in the shape of a star with four to five points. These small weapons are unlikely to do critical damage and can only be used as a throwing weapon._

_**Dai Shuriken**__ – A large, single-pieced shuriken with a hole in the middle. The hole is used as a handle to throw with. Due to the tremendous size of this shuriken, it requires a lot of strength to throw it efficiently._

_**Fuuma Shuriken**__ – This shuriken is composed of four thin machete-shaped kunai. It is much easier to discreetly transport in contrast to the dai shuriken, because it can be folded down into four knives._

_**Bladed Knuckles**__ – Metal knuckles which hold blades at the ends. These weapons are usually used in pairs to achieve consecutive tai-jutsu combination blows._

_**Metal Wires**__ – Strong, durable, single-threaded wires used to trip or bound opponents to objects. They're not only weapons, these wires can double as a strong binding to set up traps or tie people up. Great for garroting and takes up a small amount of space when rolled up._

_**Exploding Notes –**__ Paper notes which are attached to various surfaces by an adhesive; the trigger which causes its detonation may vary._

_**Smoke Bomb**__ – Small capsules which emit a large smoke screen, intended to confuse opponents. These are very useful to devise a safe escape route._

_**Kubikikri Houcho**__ – A large and cumbersome broadsword which doubles as a heavy throwing and melee combat weapon. This sword is exclusively used by Zabuza. _

_**Temari's Fan**__ - A large fan used to waft air streams in powerful surges. _

_**Spiked Chain Gauntlets**__ – Metal gloves which conceal a thick, spiked, metal chain._

_**Soldier Pill**__ – Pills commonly used by ninjas to revitalize one's strength and energy during a battle._

_**Akimichi Pills**__ – Powerful drugs used by the Akimichi clan which dramatically increase the user's ability. These strong pills may pose life threatening due to the considerable amount of power they unleash. There are three delicious pills in total: red, yellow, and green. The pills require energy from the user's body fat, which explains why Choji lost an exorbitant amount of weight after consuming all three pills._

_**Karasu**__ - An attack based puppet-marionette which is controlled through threads of chakra. It secretly wields a variation of weapons including hari and kunai._

_**Kuroari **__– A puppet-marionette designed to capture its opponents. Much like Karasu it is controlled through invisible threads of chakra_

**Ninja Levels**

_**Genin**__ – __low Ninja because it is the lowest rank given to a Ninja. Though there are many Genin are assign a team and are taught by a Jonin._

_**Chunin **__– __middle Ninja. _

_**Special Jonin**__ – __those who have master many high rank jutsu and also a specialize in a certain fields. They are usually in charge of the Chunin Exam and leader of a special force._

_**Jonin **__– __means high Ninja. Jonin are highly rank and skilled Ninja. They are also assigning to be a sensei of a certain team, to train and guide their Genins. _

_**Hokage **__– __leader__ of a particular Hidden Village. Strongest person in the village._

_**Missin' Ninja**__ – __are ninja who have abandon their village. These missing-ninja are consider traitor and are, are hunted down by Shinobi Hunters. Many leave because of their hatred for their village, un-satisfaction, or other goal._

_**Shinobi**__ – Ninja_

_**ANBU-Black Ops**__ – __They are chosen Chunin or Jonin whose mission is to assassinate any unwanted visitors in their village. They are also the village's protector. They are deploying in case of emergency (somewhat like the National Security of Defense). ANBU only disguised themselves with a mask while on duty to distinguish themselves from normal ninja. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Kagome lazily walked into the class room the next day with her hands in her pockets. She wore a loose black tank top with fishnet, which started under her shoulders, underneath it and black shorts that were held up by her a thick belt that held her hand weapons and were tied just bellow her knees while she wore black flats with a white ribbon tied around her ankle. Her headband was loosely hung around her neck.

She went and sat in the spot she always sat in; third row first seat. She leaned back in the chair with her legs crossed and feet on the table. A seat down from her was Shikamaru with his head on the table and his friend Choji next to him.

She stayed silent (like normal) till Naruto came into the room with a headband and was being as loud as he always is, if not louder. And when that nameless genin bumped into Naruto from behind causing a chain reaction… Naruto and Sasuke kissed; their eyes both wide.

She was the first one to laugh while everyone else was silent in shock. Trying to stop her fit of giggles she got up and grabbed Naruto from behind and dragged him away from the hateful glares of the girls in the class.

He was spitting and clawing at his tongue.

She laughed at his antics. "I hope you know that you're on every girls kill list now?" she asked as she sat him next to her.

She only smiled at him as he sunk into his seat.

Seeing how depressed her new friend was she gently elbowed him and smiled as she asked: "How did you get your headband after all?" she asked.

He looked around quickly before leaning in a whispering the story to her.

"You'll have to show me how to do that!" She sang; not noticing the odd looks she had been getting from her classmates because this was the first time she had spoken in class.

After that the teacher came in and started naming off the teams.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome hated that it took so long for them to get put into groups but now it was over and she sat in one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing her group was training in. She was place in group nine with; Miroku _Daitoku_, and Naraku _Sanzkuo _with Sesshomaru _Taishoinu_ as their sensei. She was the only girl in the group but didn't care for it was a good group, though she kind of wished she could have been teamed up with Naruto.

Miroku _Daitoku_ was not only good in battle but funny to, though he was a pervert. He was a quick learner, wise beyond his years and very good at hand to hand combat: _Taijutsu. _He had short brown hair that was almost black and the loveliest lavender eyes Kagome had ever seen. He wore his leaf headband proudly on his forehead with a faded black shirt that hugged his lean, slightly muscular chest; he then wore tan shorts with a pouch for his weapons around his right thigh.

Naraku _Sanzkuo_ was an evil master mind. He was good at keeping his enemies on their toes. His crimson eyes burned with hunger for power and they seemed to see into one's soul and see their true desires. His long oxen black hair was braided down his back, he wore fishnet- chainmail that wrapped around his arms and arms, a rusty red shirt hugged his lean chest; on his legs he wore black shorts that went to his knees with the pouch that held his weapons on his right leg.

Sesshomaru _Taisho_ was cold and mean, he worked them to the bone from sun rise till he thought it was good enough for the day, he was Kagome's favorite out of the sensei's she's had. He had long silvery hair like his younger _ototo_ Inuyasha in group twelve but his went to his knee's and he wore it in a loose ponytail. His eyes were like gold, he never showed emotion it was like he wore a mask. He wore a white long-sleeved haori with an icy blue honeycomb design at the shoulders and at the end of her sleeves, with a black shirt under and a pair of white hakamas and leather black shoes.

He was like Kagome; a being that hid behind the illusion of a human: a _demon_. They both pretend to be something they're not. But that's were the likeness ends. Sesshomaru was a silver _inu_, and Kagome was not. Kagome didn't think that he knew she was a _demon_.

Kagome was knocked out of her though as a pain struck at her heart. The pain sent her body lurching forward as she gasped for air. Her hand grasped where her heart was; where the pain was. It was the same feeling she got when her family was killed. _Zabuza Momochi …ototo. _The pain faded… and soon she could breath but the pain was still there a dull throbbing pain that meant only one thing… he was dying and she would be alone to fight against -

"Kagome…it is not fair to your teammates if they are the only ones training," came the deep emotionless voice of Sesshomaru. It came from right beside her startling her from her thoughts but not scaring her. She turns -with a bored look- to him; in his eyes she sees disappointment at not scaring her.

She didn't say anything and pushes herself off the branch that was high in the tree. She lands soundlessly and the moment her feet touch the ground she joins the training/fighting.

Naraku launched himself from the ground jumping over Miroku before throwing three kunai at Kagome.

She drew her own kunai and deflected the weapon with ease before charging Miroku. She quickly puts away her kunai to aim a kick at Miroku's head. He blocks it with his forearms the force of the blow pushing him back.

Naraku then came at her with his fist and she blocked it.

This continues, each one attacking the other till finally Miroku and Naraku decided to attack Kagome together knowing they couldn't defect her on their own.

Minutes pass before Kagome gets both her teammates on the ground. She is slightly panting but she wasn't sweating, she stood there looking down at them. They were breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

"Excellent job you three," Sesshomaru called down to his students from the tree tops in his emotionless voice. He rarely praised anyone and the students quickly cheer up. "Now if you were to combine all your tactics together you're sure to beat any enemy," he then jumped down landing silently on the ground.

"Thank-you sensei," they say simultaneously looking up at the tall male.

"The _chunnin_ exams are soon and I think you should all sign up when it is time on Monday," he says. That meant the exams were in three days.

Kagome was happy but if just one of them did not want to do this then they couldn't do it at all.

"But Sesshomaru-sensei," Miroku -standing next to Kagome- starts. "Do you really think we're ready?" he asks. Naraku nodded from beside Miroku as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes and with Kagome as your leader I think you'll all pass," he says.

The boys look at each other and you can tell they want to, they look to Kagome and she nods.

"Alright then…I think you've had enough training for one day. I'll see you all here at five tomorrow." As soon as Sesshomaru's done specking Kagome is out of sight.

~o.O~O.o~

"Kagome!" Naruto voice calls from behind Kagome. She turns to see him cowering away from Sakura. With a loud angry huff the pink haired girl storms away from them in the direction towards Kagome. Sakura was muttering to herself when one of the three kids- one of them being Konohamaru the grandson of the third _Hokaga_- said something that made her even madder.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled running after the kid causing him to run away. But both failed to notice the two sand ninja that the kid was going to run into.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Yells the male that the kid had run into, he grabs the kid by the blue scarf he wore and lifted him up to eye level.

Kagome seems to disappear as she runs quickly over to the boy that was chocking the _Hokaga's_ grandson; Konohamaru. She then reappears before the male; startling him. He was clothed in black it was baggy making him look over weight, there was a red and yellow circle on his chest, on his head was a black hat that had ears on it like a cat, attached at the forehead area was the sand ninja headband. On his back was a _kuroari_ wrapped up like a mummy in creamy bandages. On his face, around his mouth and eyes were bright purple markings.

She stood there looking in his dark eyes for what could only be seconds but to her it felt like minutes. His eyes widen and soften slightly. "A-Ayama," he says so softly Kagome almost didn't hear it.

Kagome's own eyes widen at the boy she remembered to be Kankuro. He was her first _true_ friend and one she had been sad to leave and he was the first person she told about traveling to different villages as a hopeless survivor of a killing and enrolling in their ninja school. She had been close to his sister and close to his _jikei;_ Gaara but Kankuro was her best friend and even…her first love. He was why it took her so long to leave the sand village.

Before she could even find the will to speck, a small pebble was thrown at Kankuro; hitting him in the hand. As he looked up away from Kagome to the source of the pebble, Kagome grabs Konohamaru pulling him close to her. Kankuro quickly looks back at her. His angry eyes soften slightly before looking back up at Sasuke who was playing with a small pebble in his hand: tossing it in the air and catching it.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome didn't really pay much attention to what happened next her eyes were on Gaara. Could that real be the boy that had always been so sweet and innocent? The cold, unkind look in his pale sea green eyes was the look of a killer. It chilled her to her core yet it stirred something deep within her; something that had been lying dormant within her for a long time.

~o.O~O.o~

Kankuro couldn't think…Even after Gaara's death threat Kankuro's eyes and mind kept going towards the girl who was known as Ayama in the sand village but to him she was Kagome.

It had been five years yet she looked the same barely touch by the hands of time and her silvery cerulean eyes. Though those were not the eyes he remembers her to have he knew it was her.

He thought she was dead everyone did.

He saw her die right before his eyes; he saw the blood as did Gaara and Temari. He could still remember it so clearly as if it had just happen.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**ages:**_

_**11 - Temari (now 16)**_

_**10 - Kankuro (now 15)**_

_**9- Gaara (now 14) **__**  
**_

_**9 - Ayama/Kagome **_

Kankuro walked along side Ayama his friend of six long years. Though they had met through Gaara, she was his best friend.

She was smiling up at him with that smile that made everything around him brighter and happier. Very close beside her was Gaara. They were about the same height Gaara being only a few inches taller.

Ayama's long raven black hair swayed softly in the wind-covering her large blades-as they walked side by side deeper into the sand dunes, while her hazel blue-green eyes sparkled. She wore earth tones similar to what many other sand ninja would wear. She refused to wear the dark green vest that ever other _Jonin_ wore, instead she wore camo pants that went to her knees with black flats, on her upper body she wore fish nets that went to her elbows and what looked like a dark green sports bra.

Ayama was only a little younger than Kankuro though she acted much older then she was and always was kind to everyone but her domineer changed when she was training or fighting she became a different person; ruthless and wicked. It was how she became a _Jonin_ less then a year after she was welcomed into the village at the age of four.

Ayama other wise known as Kagome when Kankuro and her were alone; which was at night under their tree. Kankuro would never admit it to anyone but he liked Kagome; a lot. There was something about her, the way she smiled, the fire that would burn in her deep hazel –silver or blue when there alone- eyes that made him…more relaxed, able to enjoy his otherwise murderous lifestyle.

Though Kagome was a _Jonin_ she was not his or Gaara's or Temari's sensei, but they still trained and practiced with her and spent more time with her then their own sensei. She was after all in a higher rank then their sensei; a special _Jonin_.

Kankuro couldn't stop stealing glances at Kagome and whenever Kagome would look at him catching his gaze, he would quickly look away praying he didn't blush but he knew he was he could feel the slight burning of it on his cheeks.

Kagome spin straightened and she stops dead in her tracks causing her companies to stop as well. They both turned ready to ask her why she stopped when they saw a un-none male. He was tall with a long black braid down his back and had a large _banryu _that wascoming down where Kagome had been. With lightning speed she had moved out of the way.

The male didn't look that much older then Kagome and looked much like her as well except for his skin was tanner and his eyes were a darker shade of cobalt. His hair was the same color as hers and that look, the look that he wore was the same that Kagome wore right now. Cold killing eyes that stayed locked on their opponent with the promise of pain and most of all death. On his forehead was a purple diamond. He wore a white pair of _hakamas_ with a white _haori_ that had a blue patch on his left shoulder. He wore armor over his clothing and a shoulder guard, also on his form was a red sash tied at his waist. He also wore black gloves that were held in place by his middle finger.

"Hello _shimai_," he hissed at her with a devilish smirk.

Kankuro's eyes widen as did Gaara's.

"Hello Bankotsu," she hissed out with the same amount of venom in her words as his. "Where is your little _Shichinintai_ _burazazu_?" she growled her hands twitching at her side.

"Oh…is that any way to talk about _our_ _burazazu_," he snickered. "After all we've been looking everywhere for you,"

A loud monstrous growl ripped through Kagome and her eyes turn silver with a light blue hue. "They're not my _burazazu_…and neither are you," that was when she attacked pulling out her blades and charging him.

When their blades meet sparks flew. Both Kankuro and Gaara were tense ready to help if needed be. They moved so fast that it was difficult for both of them to follow their quick movements.

When they did stop Kagome was covered in scratches and blood. On the tall, lean-muscled male was only two cuts one on his right cheek; it was shallow but blood still trickled down his face. The other was deep in his left arm; crimson staining his white _haori_. He smirked before chuckling evilly to himself.

"A few years ago you couldn't even touch me," he smiled.

A growl ripped through Kagome. It surprised both boys that watch Kagome as she acted much like an angry beast. Her eyes were like flames that flickered between cerulean and sliver, like real flames.

"And a few years ago you wouldn't have disobeyed our clan _shimai_. A few years ago you would never attack or stand up to another member of the family of higher ranking then you _nomin._ A few years ago you knew your place _shiyonin_," His eyes were narrowed as if he was trying to make a point.

Kankuro was fuming how dare the bastard call his own sister a servant and a peasant. He didn't know much about Kagome's family or past but from listening to this he could tell they used her; treated her like a dog.

"A few years ago you wouldn't dare leave our _beloved aniki_ side," Bankotsu smirked as Kagome's lip twitch and a true pissed off look formed on her face.

"Don't talk about him," she snarled before they once again locked swords.

They weren't far from the village and the nose had caused people to come and see what was wrong, Temari was in the small crowd.

A loud pain filled scream caused everything to slow down. Kagome's movements were to slow her blades were to slow to block the blow from the large _banryu_. Her cerulean eyes had softened at the fear and a blood curtailing scream ripped past her lips. The sharp end of the blade pierced through her torso the rest of the sword soon following till it pierced the ground. She looked so fragile as she stood limply with the sword through her. Blood trickled down her chin as she looked up at Bankotsu with kind loving eyes.

Tears were in her eyes as she painfully raised her hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry _futago_…I-I," her body trembled as blood trickled from the wound and down her chin. "I j-just couldn't be the family d-dog," she said with a pain filled snicker, her body fell farther onto the blade as her knees gave out a cry of pain escaping her lips but she held onto Bankotsu. She looked up at him. His eyes were wide with horror. "a-a-any-more," and then that was it her body went fully limp.

"NO!" Bankotsu cried in horror as he let her fall to the ground. He fell to his knees slowly pulling the blade -that was covered in her crimson blood- from her as if she were still alive as not to cause her pain. "_Futago_?…" he shook her shoulder softly as if to wake her. "_Futago_?…" a tear rolled from his eyes.

Out of nowhere six young males shoot up from one of the dunes, one was easily taller then any of the dunes. They all race to Bankotsu with wide horrified looks on their faces. The one that dressed and even looked like a girl but was clearly a male shouted loudly in anger at him: "What have you done?!"

Bankotsu didn't speck only took Kagome's dead body into his arms as he cried. That was when the Sand village Black Ops decided to show up with their bodies covered in armor and odd white and red animal masks.

"We got to go _Ototo_!" the male dressed as a female cried as he pulled at Bankotsu's sleeve, but he would not let go of her dead body.

Bankotsu stands and starts to run with Kagome's dead body still in his arms. The monstrous tall boy grabs the sword and they all run the Black Ops at their heels.

Kankuro couldn't move he was num. He couldn't grasp what had just happened… Kagome couldn't be dead…but she was and so easily. One of the toughest ninja in the village had been cut through by a boy not even a ninja.

Kankuro looked at Gaara who had a horrified look on his face; he was looking at all the sand that was stained by _her_ blood. His eyes darken but he does not move. The look on his face is easily erased becoming hard and emotionless. The red sand stained by Kagome's blood moves -only the ones that were stained- they move towards Gaara. He opens his hand and the sand willingly circles into a ball hardening before gently falling into his awaiting hand. His hand tightens around it and he leaves walking back towards the village. People shy away from him; moving out of his way.

Kankuro quickly follows him. His body was on autopilot moving away from the scene. His mind was blank he just knew he needed to get away from here, so he followed Gaara back to the house till he was in his room. His head was in his hands as the tears and the pain of losing her finally hit. His quiet sobs softly rocking his body.

K-Kagome…S-She was dead…

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Kankuro looked at Kagome and she looked to him. A silent question played in his hard eyes. With the smallest of nods Kagome agrees to his question. It felt like old times. Kagome couldn't wait till tonight when they would meet under the tree at night fall.

She turns as Gaara, Kankuro and Temari turn to leave as well. Kagome looks down to the boy -her arms were loosely draped over his shoulders holding him to her- with a small smile. "Are you all right Konohamaru?" she asks.

His eyes widen before a large toothy grin broke out on his face. "G-" before he could finish Sakura yelled to the sand ninja causing both them and Kagome to turn towards her. Kagome looked oddly at the pink haired girl; those three could easily kill a small fragile girl like her.

"Hold on…hey!" she yelled.

The sand ninja quickly stop but Temari was the first to stop turning to look at Sakura. "What?"

"I can tell from your headband that you come from Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course, the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no Jonin can enter another's village without permission. So, state your purpose and it better be good!" Sakura stated strong and proudly. Kagome stood looking at her sadly, for someone so smart she was an idiot.

Before Temari could talk Kagome spoke. She released the boy putting her hands on her hips with a sad disappointed look on her face. "For someone so smart you're an idiot," she growled out with a shameful shack of her head. Though she was now a member of the leaf village, they were still her friends and dear to her. "They wouldn't be walking around so freely if they didn't have permission," the look on Sakura's face was one of shame as she avoided Kagome's eyes and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"And before you ask," Kagome continued. "They're here for the _chuunin_ exams." She looked to Naruto knowing he didn't know what she was talking about. "The _chuunin_ exams take place twice every year. They're the exams that every _genin_ must take in order to reach the level of _chuunin_, and this year it's been decided that they'll be held here, in Konoha. And it is only up to your team _Jonin_ which would be Kakashi, whether not you can enroll…And if he agrees then I will be seeing you there." Before Naruto or any of his little friends or teammates could say anything, Kagome turns to the sand ninja.

"I'm sorry and I can't wait to see you all at the exams," she bows her head slightly to them her long black locks softly falling into her face. She smile kindly at them and starts to leave as well wanting to go to her apartment for some rest before she meet Kankuro later and she could tell Gaara was getting angry even if he did not show it…_What happened to him?_

"Hey, you!" came Sasuke's voice. He was clearly talking to the sand ninja, but that was the last of the conversation that Kagome could hear before it faded into the distance.

~o.O~O.o~

The sun's evening rays lit the few clouds in the sky with bright pinks, oranges, purple, gold, and made the blue sky darken as it slipped away. Kagome sat in a low branch of the tree watching the golden rays dance across the sky and the many roof tops.

Just as the last of the rays had disappeared Kagome could feel Kankuro's aura right behind her. Kagome smiled just like old times he was going to try and snick up on her.

"Hi Kankuro," she says with a small smile as she looked behind her at him. His hat was off as was the makeup and the odd black clothing. His hair was a messy sandy brown color –much like Gaara's hair style- though Kankuro still wore black it was a normal black shirt and pants.

He smiles at her and chuckles sadly, scratching the back of his head as he took a seat next to her. "I never could sneak up on you," he laughs before his expression slowly turns sad and he looks away from her to the ground.

Before she could ask why he was sad he answered as if he knew. "I thought you were dead…" he turns to her, taking her in his arms. "I missed you," he sighed holding her a little more tightly as he buried his face into her head; inhaling her scent of lavender and crisp rain.

Kagome slowly wraps her arms around him holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. "And I missed you," she whispered softly.

They held each other tightly enjoying the embrace for a long time it seemed. Kagome smiled warmly at him when they finally pulled apart, he happily returned the smile with his own.

They sat in that tree for hours talking, laughing, catching up; it was as if it were old times.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady: **_**I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you review!**_

_**In japanese**_

_**Burazāzu- brothers**_

_**Shiyōnin- servant**_

_**Nōmin- peasant**_

_**Futago- twin**_

_**Otōto- brother**_

_**Shimai- sister**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Gaara sat alone on the windowsill watching the starry sky since he could not sleep for fear of the horrid dreams Shukaku would _bless_ him with. So like many nights before; he looked to the sky, deep in thought. No matter what he did, his thoughts always lead to _her_…Ayama.

She had always been kind to him. She never forced a smile for him it was just always there. She always included him, always wanting him to be apart of it with her. She was warm and caring. She protected him and was not afraid to be near him, talk to him or touch him (not in any sexual way).

A small smile greased his lips as he though of her.

_**~Flashback~**_

Gaara sat in the far corner of the class room alone. All the students were scared of him even the teacher.

He was looking down at his hands under his desk when the teacher cleared his throat clearly wanting the student's attention. He was tall wore what every Jonin wore like normal but the thing that was different was the small girl that stood next to him. She was four and clearly sheepish from the way she stood trying to hide herself. She had long black locks and bright cerulean eyes like stars. On her small form was a gray shirt, black pants and shoes.

"This class," the teacher started. "Is our new student…Ayama _Reikon_," the girl gave a small smile and wave to the class.

The teacher scanned the class looking for a seat for the new student before landing on the two seats next to Gaara. He then looked down to the girl with worrisome eyes before sadly saying, "You can sit in the back next to Gaara," he pointed to a shocked red hair boy in the back.

All three of the _Sabuku siblings_ were in the same class but none of them sat next to each other.

Gaara watched as the girl nodded and happily went to the back taking the seat next to him. She smiled warmly at him before looking to the front of the class as the teacher quickly began to talk.

A bell rings a few hours later telling the students it was time for lunch. Gaara stayed in his seat waiting for the other students to leave before he did. His head was bowed as he looked at his hands listening for the sound of the other student's footstep to stop. He lifted his head only to be greeted by a happy Ayama.

"Hi, I'm Ayama," she smiled stretching her hand towards him.

Gaara looked at her hand wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. No one ever wanted to talk to him, be around him or…touch him.

"I don't bite silly," she giggled before her hand and her smile faded.

Gaara turned to look at the ground not wanting to see the rejection yet again or the fear. He waited for her to scream to yell, call him a monster or run away like they as did. He waited for what felt like forever till…arms wrapped around him.

He was shocked. His spin stiffened and his heart hummed in his chest banging against his rips trying to break through his chest. The sand that had formed on his skin like a suit of armor melted away at her warm touch. It was hard for Gaara to grasp that someone was near him; that someone was touching; hugging him.

Ayama's arms locked around him tightly pulling him tightly to her in her warm embrace. Her head rest on his chest listening to his humming heart. She stood holding him with all that she was worth. She knew what he was feeling better then most. He was lonely and that loneliness was killing him changing him and Shukaku being held in him wasn't helping him in the less so she did what no one else would, show him kindness and help him. She smiled to herself happy with herself about what she was about to do.

Her hands on his back started to glow a faint but soft blue. She forced her power from her hands into him looking for the _youkai_ spirit Shukaku. When she found him her power wrapped around him in the same kind of embrace she was giving Gaara. Her power started to link Shukaku and Gaara merging them together so that they could become one; not two beings that shared a body but one being. This tied them: mind, body and soul. This made Gaara a _youkai_ and Shukaku his _youki._

Ayama pulled back enough to see his face that was in shock. She could tell he was going to ask '_why'_ and Ayama smile as she answered "I wanted to," and she gave him a small hug before pulling fully away and grasping his hand with her own.

"Come on," she giggled pulling him along as they went to lunch. Everyone stared but Ayama didn't notice. They ate together, they were both quiet but it was a comfortable silences.

They spent the rest of the day together.~

A bell rung telling the students it was time to go home. Both Ayama and Gaara walk side by side to the door after everyone else had left. At the door were Gaara's siblings waiting for him.

Ayama smiled at them. She knew they all were in the same class each of the Sabuku siblings were very skilled which would be expected since their father is the Sunagakure's Hokage.

"Hello," she greeted them. They smile back and it was the beginning of a great friendship.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Meeting Ayama had changed everything and then to watch her die left him cold. He became much colder not only to those around him but also to his siblings. His thoughts on life had changed, everything changed... He changed...

**wolfYLady: **_**So what did you think?**_

**; 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**1% Genius, and 99% sweat**_** – Thomas Edison**

Kagome sighed to herself as she looked over the page in front of her. It was an odd way of starting the exams but she quickly grasped what they wanted the genin to do. Not that she was going to cheat without getting caught she easily knew every answer but she refused to allow someone to copy off her.

With that in mind she closed her eyes and formed a barrier over her paper it would make anyone who looked at her paper seem as if she wasn't writing anything and the barrier would make the sound of her pencil on the paper mute so none of the sound ninja could copy off her that way.

Kagome quickly filled out the paper with a lot of time to spare. She pushed the paper forward and leaned back in her chair placing her feet up onto the table. Kagome sighed wishing she had a hat to cover her eyes so that she could take a nap.

Kagome was in the third row at the end seating next to a boy dressed in green with a bowl cut he looked determined as he scribbled on the page.

Time passed and Kagome was bored out of her mind, though she did not show it. Kagome looked around the room looking for any faces she knew. Miroku was sitting across the ail in the third seat, Naraku was in the last row at the end, Kankuro was in the seat in front of her, Temari was at the end of the row two rows behind Kagome and Gaara was right across from her.

Kagome moves, holding her head in her hands as she looked at Gaara from the corner of her silvery cerulean eyes.

Kagome watched him carefully as he did a spying jutsu that involved an eye that he used to look at someone's paper to get the answer. She stiffened when she felt it hovering over her shoulder. She smirked before snatching the eye and holding it tightly in her hand. She turned towards him meeting his cold hard gaze. Once again she felt the odd feeling stir within her it sent chills down her spin.

~o.O~O.o~

Gaara wonders how she had sensed it when no one else did. Something flashed within her gaze before she opened her hand releasing the eye. She gave him a teasing smile before shacking her finger at him as if to tell him "no".

As he looked into her deep cerulean gaze like stars his mind turned to Ayama. He mentally shook himself he would not let himself go down that train of thought right now and he let the jutsu fade, he had all the answers no need to waist anymore of his chakra.

He leaned forward tiredly wishing he could sleep at lest for a little while, and without knowing his eyes drooped shut. Unlike many of other times he slept dreamlessly.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome could not believe it Gaara was soundly asleep and continued to sleep till the test was over. The man who was in charge of this test stood at the front yelling and it wake Gaara.

The man was trying to scare some of the genin which he did making some of them back out but that all stopped when Naruto gave an empowering speech. Kagome bet that the only thing on his test was his name.

The test was over and the next part of the test would take place tomorrow at some odd forest.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome looked at the woman in charge of this test. She wore fishnets on her top only a jacket made sure her breasts weren't fully visible and then she wore a very short skirt and boots.

There was something about her…Kagome's eyes widened; she had been marked by a half breed and the odd thing was the aura that surrounded that mark was also among the crowd today. Something was wrong she would have felt that aura yesterday even if they had tried to hide it.

She looked around, the chatter of her teammates forgotten. Her eyes were narrowed the whites of her eyes tainted pink. They scanned the crowd before landing on a grass ninja group. One was clearly dead a mere copy of the person they had killed. As Kagome studied the person further she was able to see the snake like aura that slithered over their body in waves of green not visible to any of the ninjas or the _sharingan_ that Sasuke posed.

Kagome moved away from her group walking over to Sasuke. He looked at her with empty black eyes. She could see the hatred he felt for his clan's killer, that hate was corrupting him.

"Sasuke," she started in a calm even tone but leaned forward her mouth close to his ear. Their bodies were close only an inch apart and Kagome couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips at the shudder that passed through him as her breath touched his skin.

"The grass ninja…" he moved to look at them. "Those aren't really them...Stay away from them their bad news and…" Kagome pulled away from his ear to look him in the eye. They weren't that far, she raises her hand to gently rest against his jaw. She leaned closer to him only a hair of space between them. Kagome could feel Sakura's anger which pleased her and made her want to do it more.

"And I would just hate…for you to get involved with them," she breathed. A shiver passed through Sasuke as Kagome gave him a seductive smile and started to pull away, him slightly going with her.

Kagome turned her back on him, she smiled teasingly at the fuming pink haired Sakura and then patted the shocked Naruto's shoulder as she walked passed him. She could feel eyes burning into her and didn't mind. It was only in her nature to act like such.

Kagome coat Kankuro's gaze before giving him a wink along with a seductive smile that caused a very faint blush to frame his cheeks. Her pale starry cerulean gaze then locked with Gaara's sea green ones. Their eyes stayed on the other for a long moment before Gaara's eyes flickered a bold gold releasing Kagome from their hold. Kagome walked back to her group wondering if the merging had stopped. When she was within her group she took the earth scroll from Naraku with a teasing smile before placing it in her pocket. "Come on," she ordered walking over to their gate; her teammates on either side of her.

~o.O~O.o~

Once on the other side of the gate Kagome's aura flared to life giving her skin a very pale -not noticeable to humans- purple glow. She knew if they went straight north it would be the fastest way to get to were them needed to get but then Kagome felt a group not that far to the west of them.

She eyed her group before jerking her head west telling them to follow her. She took off Miroku and Naraku at her heels.

Kagome was happy that she had brought some of her weapons. She had all but her swords knowing if she had brought those Gaara, Temari or any of the genin she knew would know it was her though they would call her by a different name. Instead of her large twin blades she had two large -and heavy- _Dai-shuriken._

Kagome jumped into a tree when she felt they were on the targets. Naraku and Miroku jumped up in the tree with her, looking at her waiting for her orders.

"We can take 'em," she smiled at the two boys with a wink. They looked at her oddly then at the three older genin they were from the waterfall village and when they looked back to Kagome she had an evil sinister look in her pale starry cerulean eyes.

Miroku and Naraku looked nervous but nodded at her idea.

"Kay," and then Kagome was gone she was below the tree. Miroku and Naraku waited for her signal.

She walked into the cleaning the waterfall genin were in. They looked at her wondering how they hadn't sensed her. "So what scroll you got?" She asked

A boy with black hair looked at her with a cocky smirk on his face. His dark brown eyes traveled over her form before he looked her in the eye. He pulled out a heaven scroll and it took ever ounce of Kagome's willpower not to kill him right there though, she still was going to kill him. "The heaven scroll…you?" he asked wiggling his dark eyebrow at her.

She gave a high pitched whistle and Naraku and Miroku moved into action as did Kagome. She charged the male; her fist glowing a bright and when she punched him in the face he went flying into a tree where he was knocked out and embedded into the tree.

She turned to her teammates to see they had knocked out the other two genin and were searching them at the moment. But something caught her eye.

"Naraku your bleeding!" she cried loudly as she rushed over to her red eyed teammate. On his right arm was a deep gash. He looked down at his arm and seemed surprised to see he was bleeding. She kneeled beside him and pressed her hand firmly on it causing Naraku to hiss in pain.

He tried to pull away but stopped and watched in awe as her hands started to glow a soft pink and the pain slowly went away. She pulled her hand away and there wasn't even scar. she smiled and then went and retrieve the scroll from the one she had knocked out.

"Come on lets go," she told them as she put the scroll in one of her pocket. They vanished from the clearing in a blur.

~o.O~O.o~

The scrolls ended up being summoning scrolls. It summoned their sensei. His molten gaze burning into them before saying they did an excellent job but they were the second ones to get here. Kagome already knew who had got here first. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything as they entered the building and he disappeared.

Kagome walked the halls; Miroku to her left and Naraku to her right. They walk till they came to a dinning/relaxing area it was dim but who cared. Miroku goes to the flat screen and turns it on before sitting on the couch. Naraku shrugs and goes to one of seven vending machines getting a bag of chips before sitting on the couch with Miroku. On the glowing screen was fighting.

Kagome goes and sits on a table. She was deep in thought when a familiar voice called her name.

~o.O~O.o~

"Kagome!" Kankuro called to her happily. It was un-normal and he got an odd look from his sister and what were most likely Kagome's teammates. Kankuro shrugged it off going over to Kagome.

She gave him a large smile. "Kankuro!" she cheered as she threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her against him tightly.

Kagome steps out of his arms much to his dislike. Then again they weren't alone. Kankuro takes the crow off his back and sits on the table with Kagome; their backs turned to everyone else in the room that looked at them with wide curious eyes…well all but Gaara he was pondering something his face unreadable.

Kagome leaned her head against Kankuro's shoulder. It felt like old times and if Kagome wasn't careful she might let something slip. A small content sigh passed her lips.

Kankuro leaned his head on top of hers happily. He took her hand in his warm one. _Her hand fit perfectly within mine,_ he though happily.

They stayed like that for a long time. Kagome's small content smile fell; something was wrong. Kagome moved kissing him softly on the cheek before moving away from him. When he looked at her with an odd look she gave him a wink before walking pass the others in the room.

She quickly finds a way out of the building. She throws open her aura that green snakes aura from earlier spikes up on the far end of her aura. Her eyes narrow as she feels three small aura's near it.

She follows it but knows there's nothing she can do to help them that it was to late all she could do was lend them a helping hand.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome jumped into one of the trees that lined the clearing Sakura had brought her two male teammates to. They laid deep within a hollowed out tree the roots curving in slightly.

A dark purple energy seeped from Sasuke's body not visible to anyone of human blood. His body was covered in sweat and Sakura looked so tired, weak and drained as she wetted down a white piece of cloth replacing the one that was on his forehead already.

Her head bowed slightly as she swayed as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Kagome watched waiting till she would be needed, and when the sound ninja's and that boy with the bowl cut stepped in the clearing. She watched till the boy was taken down.

That was when she jumped into action. Sasuke would soon be awake and in this condition his instincts would take over and he would attack even if he would lose.

Kagome took a protective stance in front of the boy who lay weakly on the ground. Kagome narrowed her eyes she didn't remember them from when she was in the sound village and even if she had didn't mean she would like them. They were all arrogant and the snake's scent was on them.

The male whose face was visible wore a smirk as he stepped forward. _That cocky bastard,_ Kagome thought darkly.

He had raised his hands but Kagome wouldn't give him time to use the sound tubes in his hands.

Kagome eyes closed as she fists her hands, her body taking on a pale glow not visible to anyone of human blood. Her eyes snapped open and when she opened her mouth a loud ear breaking scream burst from her chest. It was called the Banshee Shrike a tactic she learned in the sound village.

The ninja before her fall to their knees each holding their hands over their ears to block out the sound, but it did not help. The male's eyes widen and he pulls his hand from his ear to see blood. The sound was doing the same to his teammates.

The tactic did not have the same affects on the people behind her but it was still loud and they covered their ears. Sakura had moved between Naruto and Sasuke covering one ear and pulling them towards her in hopes to block the other ear and her own.

Even the genin that were watching "secretly" had to cover their ears at the horrific sound.

But Kagome needed to breath and the attack faded; leaving her throat slightly raw from the scream. She stood there breathing hard staring daggers at the three sound genin.

"Go back to your snake…" she hissed much like a snake before adding with venom dripping from her words "…or die!"

The one with the bandaged face stood ushering his teammates away…Good.

She turned looking down to the boy. She knelled next to him. "Are you all right?" she asked kindly with a small smile.

He nodded weakly but when he tried to get up he was clearly very weak and Kagome helped him. She grabbed his arm and slipped it around her neck and then slipped her arm around his waist. "Here let me help," she said kindly helping him stand.

"I'm Kagome…I sat next to you during the first test," They were now standing.

"I'm Rock Lee nice to meat you," he said kindly with a smile.

Kagome nodded before looking at his teammates that decided to show up. She did not hand him over but instead glared daggers at them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves," she spat at them. "He's your teammate; you're to be there for him when he needs back up…" her glare deepened. "I shouldn't have had to step in to save his life those ninja were here to _**kill**_," Kagome handed him over to them.

Her pale starry cerulean eyes shifted from Neji to Tenten. "If we fight I will be fighting to _**kill**_," she growled with venom in her words. With that Kagome turned her back on them and disappeared into the trees.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome returned to the building two hours later. She found her way back into the building and made her way back to her group.

Though when she walked into the room they had been in three other groups had joined them. Many looked to her each wondering who she was, and where was her team? Kagome's bright cerulean eyes darkened as they scanned the room looking for any faces she knew.

And when they fell on a certain group her heart ached. One was a girl around seventeen years she had dark brown hair held in a high ponytail and deep brown eyes. She wore a faded pink thigh-length_ kimono_ that went to her upper thigh with black skin tight pants that went just pass her knees. A deep red sash was around her waist holding a sword to her hip she also had a large boomerang type weapon on her back…That was Sango from the cloud village.

Next to her was Kirara: a two-tailed _neko youkai_ though she looked human. She had pale golden locks that she wore tied in a low ponytail it was long and style in a way that it look like two tails and she had bright red orange eyes. She wore black skin tight shorts going to her lower thigh with a pouch with small weapons on her left thigh, she then wore a pale yellow top with short sleeves the top hung low on one shoulder, underneath the top she wore fishnets that went to her elbow.

There was a boy with them but she couldn't really see him, but she had an idea that it was Sango's kid brother (very skilled with blades). She knew the group she remembered them from when she was young and had lived in the cloud village all those years ago and had started to teach them the ways of the Jonin, though it had only been for a short period of time.

Kagome's gaze continues to go through the small groups. There was a group from the rain village, her group in the same spot when she left, Kankuro and his group were on the far side of the room. Their eyes locked and she started walking over to Kankuro. On her way over her eyes land on Team eight and Kiba's dog, Akamaru, that was just so cute every time she saw him she wanted to pet him.

And without noticing it she walked right up to team eight. "Hi," she blushes feeling stupid for even walking over, in the first place: it was embracing.

"H-hi K-Kagome," Hinata says in her small nervous voice.

"I'm glad you made it Hinata," Kagome says giving the shy girl a big smile.

"What do you want?" Kiba demands rudely.

Kagome glares half-heartily at Kiba before her eyes dart down to Akamaru in Kiba's coat.

The pup looked back up at her with a doggy grin; he was wiggling in Kiba's coat. Kiba looked oddly down at Akamaru before the pup jumped out of his coat and at Kagome…Kiba's eyes widen.

Kiba lifted his hand to stop Akamaru's attack on Kagome but it wasn't the type of attack Kiba thought.

Akamaru had launched himself at Kagome and when he was in her arms he attacked her cheek with doggy kisses. She giggled softly as she halfheartedly tried to stop him.

"A-Akamaru!" she giggled. Kiba was dumbfounded never had Akamaru acted like this.

When Akamaru stopped his attack, Kagome attacked. She flipped him on his back in her arms and started scratching his belly while telling him how handsome and sweet he was and even kissed his nose earning her another doggy kiss, this time he licked her lips.

Kagome looked up at Kiba. "Sorry," she said with a small nervous smile before handing him a whimpering Akamaru. She patted his head before leaning forward giving him another kiss on the nose; he leaned forward when she pulled back and pressed his nose to hers before licking her lips.

"He's very handsome," she sighed giving the dog a loving pat on the head before giving Kiba an apologetic smile. "Sorry again," and she hurried off, Akamaru whimpering for her to come back.

Akamaru looked up to Kiba with a pleading look wanting him to call her back. He liked the girl. But Kiba wasn't looking at him but watching her, his dark eyes pinned to her form. Kiba liked her too.

~o.O~O.o~

A small faint blush formed on Kagome's face burning her cheeks as she felt the burning gazes of those around her. Kagome made her way over to the far side of the room were the three sand siblings stood leaning on the wall, but was stopped by her teammates.

"Where'd you go Kagome?" Miroku asked concern flashing in his lavender eyes.

Before Kagome could think of a good lie Naraku spoke. His eyes were narrowed in deep hatred at the sand ninja and venom dripped from his words. "Why were you with _him_ earlier?" It came out as a hiss.

"Why does it matter to you Naraku?" she growled narrowing her eyes at him. His cold crimson eyes shift towards her catching her gaze.

He stepped closer to her and lowered his lips to her ear. "You're more then just my teammate," He says lowly. Kagome almost didn't hear it. "Your like family to me," He pulls away and within his ruby eyes was the love of a sibling. Something that made Kagome chest tighten. She had not seen that look in a long time and it caused a small broken sob to escape her throat as she throws her arms around Naraku's neck pulling him into a tight embrace. Tears gather in her deep starry cerulean eyes and she buries her face into the crack of his neck.

Naraku's own arms wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. He felt close to Kagome because of what she had lost; her family. Members of his family had been killed years before and so he felt close to her. Though she never told anyone that her family was killed he could tell from the longing looks she would get when she saw a family or two siblings together.

Miroku looked oddly at them but didn't say anything he knew how Naraku felt.

Miroku waited a little bit before he cleared his throat. "Hey what about me Kagome?!" He whinnied causing Kagome to pull away with a giggle before fling at him with his own hug.

Kagome's arms were around his neck while he held her bride style. "I'm sorry Miroku," She laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That all right Kagome," he said with a charming smile.

Kagome squealed when a hand pinched her butt. Her eyes widen before they narrow. Jumping out of Miroku's arms she hits him in the head with her fist, the force of the blow caused him to fall on his butt. "You pervert!" She growled. Naraku was right next to her a killing look within his red eyes.

"Now…Now it' not my fault my hand is cursed," He says with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head and holding up his hand (that pinched Kagome) in surrender.

~o.O~O.o~

After Miroku's beating -that both Naraku and Kagome willingly gave him- and a few hours the test was over and they were gathered in a large room.

The genin teams were all in line and there were a lot of them too. Kagome knew what would be happening next they would fight to get to the final text. Her eyes scan the group of genin before they landed on Lee and his team. She was not close to him but she was still anger and willing to kill.

Her eyes then shifted to the stage were all the teams Jonin stood. The woman who had been in charge of the last test was talking to the Hokaga her eyes franticly going towards Sasuke.

Kagome's eyes shifted to a male sound Jonin that stood close to a suna Jonin from Sunagakure. Kagome had to fight back a growl as that green snake aura slithered around him. As she looked into his gold eyes she could see his plan; see that he was going planning to kill the Hokage at the end of the final test.

Kagome's hands fist at her side. She wanted to kill. She could feel her eyes starting to change. Her gaze locked with Sesshomaru, she quickly looked to the half-bred snake and then him telling him with her eyes to watch him.

Sesshomaru's eyes then move to the half-bred and Kagome could see that he to, was fighting off a growl.

A sick man steps forward saying that he would be in charge and for them to step onto the balconies overhead.

Kagome turned and instead of using the stairs jumped up. Sesshomaru was by her side quickly and they locked eyes quickly before looking at the snake that was on the balcony on the other side of the room.

"He's up to something," She snarled lowly.

"And you know what he's up to don't you," it was not a question but a fact.

She nodded. "He wants to kill the Hokaga… I just don't know why or how,"

Sesshomaru nods his cold molten eyes hardening. "When?"

"The final stage of the exam," and with that they turned their attention on the fight; Sasuke vs. some other genin.

Sasuke won but had trouble and his sensei -Kakashi- quickly took him away.

"Next fighting will be...Kagome Higurashi and…Tenten Rozu," the ill man said.

Kagome looked to the girl with an evil sinister look in her eyes before jumping down from the balcony, ready to kill.

~o.O~O.o~

Gai stood next to Sesshomaru. "Tenten will show your girl; she full of youth," He said in an up beat voice.

Sesshomaru looked at him with cold eyes. "I doubt that and if you wish for your genin to make it out in one piece and alive I suggest you watch," and with that he turned to watch the young girl that was on his team.

Gai's eyes widen fearfully as he turns to watch.

**wolfYLady: **_**I hoped you liked it and please review!**_

_**Sorry I don't know tenten's last name!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

~o.O~O.o~

The man's words were just a buzzing in Kagome's ear. Kagome's hands moved to her _dai- shuriken. _She pulled the large weapons off her back with ease and held them with no difficulty.

"Prepare to die_ningen_," she snarls the whites of her eyes bleeding pink. Kagome throws both her _dai-shuriken_, both of them on a straight course for the girl.

The girl jumped out of the way and smirked at Kagome when she landed in a crouched position.

"I don't think so," Kagome laughed and the _dai-shuriken_ glowed a bright color and stop in mid-air before heading for her.

While the girl dodged the large flying objects that kept coming at her, Kagome ready her _hari. _The girl was panting and Kagome smirked.

She made her _dai-shuriken_ stop and come back to her were they hovered on ether side of her. "Try to hit me…If you can!" she laughed, the whites of her eyes were bright pink and her cerulean orbs were silvery purple.

Tenten narrowed her dark eyes at the girl. Kagome reminded Tenten of a predator the way her eyes looked her over with a look that lusted for death and blood.

Tenten thought quickly and pulled out her scrolls of weapons and unleashed them on Kagome.

Kagome was engulfed in a tornado of sharp weapons.

"Got her!" Tenten said happily.

Less then a minute passes when the tornado explodes sending weapons outward all heading towards Tenten. Tenten cried out using her arms to block her face from any weapons. Weapons swirl pass her some even hitting her making large gashes in her arms and legs.

"I haven't even hit you and you're already bloody," Kagome laughed.

Tenten looked to see Kagome had been untouched by her attack. Kagome opened her right hand to have a _dai-shuriken_ lower down to hover just above her hand were it started to spin.

Kagome's eyes narrow as she brings her left hand forward palm towards her. "I shouldn't have been the one to help him," Kagome snarls the blue/sliver of her eyes turn a deep purple and the whites flash crimson before she closed her hand into a fist.

She smiled an evil grin that showed her lengthened fangs. The moment she fisted her hand the weapons that lay on the ground raised each with a pale blue glow around them. Tenten looked at the weapons in horror. She jumped up with a hiss of pain but started to run; to dodge them.

When the first one hit her it pinned her to the wall by her sleeve and then it was followed by the rest. With every hit there was a cry of pain that left Tenten's lips. Different weapons stuck out of the small girl but none deep enough to kill but to cause pain.

Kagome put her _dai-shuriken_ on her back and pulled out long thin _hari_, the gleam in her eye was that of a killer; full of blood lust.

Kagome lifted her hand to throw the _hari_ when there was a flash of silver and Sesshomaru was in front of her holding her wrist within his large hand.

"That's enough Kagome," Sesshomaru said in his deep emotionless voice as he looked deep into her blood lust eyes. Her blue orbs were purple surrounded in deep crimson red.

Kagome snarled and tried to move around him. "She deserves to die!" she growled. "JUST LIKE THEY DID!" She yelled while thrashing trying to get out of his hold as she looked at the girl.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with sad eyes before taking her in his arms. With a broken sob the _hari_ fell from Kagome's hand as she leaned into him. Broken sobs rip through Kagome chest as she fists her hands into Sesshomaru's _haori_.

"They just…watched," she cried softly. "They watched…as I was beaten…they called me a…mongrel," She buried her face into his clothing.

Sesshomaru held her a little tighter low purrs rumbled in his chest. "Its all right…they can't hurt you anymore," he whispered softly in her ear. He picked her up; her small body cradled to his, as he left the room.

~o.O~O.o~

Kankuro's hands tightened on the rail till his knuckles turned white as he watched the male walk off with Kagome.

~o.O~O.o~

Shukaku's full attention was grabbed the moment a spark of deadly aura came from the dark haired girl. Gaara's eyes flicker back and forth from their sea foam green to gold. His eyes looked over her form memorizing it.

~o.O~O.o~

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms. He had a feeling she was a youkai but not only did he know now but he also knew what bred from the way she reacted to his purrs: an _Inu_, a black shadow _Inu_. An elusive bred. They were much like foxes; thieves, playful, proud, and seductive. They were a bred through to be on the verge of extinction because there were so little of them. They were also one of the most powerful breeds that controlled all the elements and could copy any attack.

"You need some time out of this form," he stated but she still nodded burying herself a little deeper into him.

He walked them out side and quickly ran deep into the forest. Once he found a suitable clearing he set her down and phased.

His body was engulfed in a bright light before fading to show him with his markings and his royal white robes on with a yellow and purple sash around his waist a along with his swords on his right hip. His _mokomoko_ hung over his left shoulder- most thought of it as his tail-.

His bright molten eyes travel over to Kagome….

She was standing but would not look at him with her star like eyes that shined silver with a little bit of pale cerulean mixed in. Her lovely curvy form was cover in a black tight fitting thigh-length _kimono_ with a silvery blue _obi_ around her torso. Her pale skin seemed to have a moon like glow to it. Her black wavy locks went well passed her upper thigh and seemed darker like the color of a dark empty night sky. In and out of Sesshomaru's vision was a deep black tail.

Kagome looked up at him showing him her mark-less face. She looked no older then 2580 moons. Kagome gave him a small smile. "Thank-you," her eyes were teary and before another word could be spoken they fell from her eyes.

Without thinking Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Soft purrs rumbled in his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Their coming," she cried. "I can feel it,"

A protective feeling bloomed in his chest as his hold tightened. "I wont let them hurt you…I promise," he said softly.

The longer he held the crying _Inu_ the more he understood his feelings towards her…He cared for her like he would a pup.

~o.O~O.o~

**wolfYLady:_ I hope you liked it and sorry for the wait but as you can see I made sure to make it as long as I could….So without further ado I ask that you please review and tell me what you think!_ **

**Important things and meaning you might want to know**!

** Kagome's age: _2580 moons {215 years} would look 15 in human form and in humanoid form_ **

**Sesshomaru's age: _24432 moons {2036 years} would have an ageless look to him when in human form and humanoid form_ **

**[_A total of 9852 moons {821 years} difference not that that's the pairing __clearly_.]**

(youkai can change their appearance to any age and of course their looks as well as when in human form) 

**Human form:_ When they look human but they keep their inhuman/youkai power/abilities _**

** Humanoid form:_ They have a human look to them but they are _clearly_ not. Their true beast or true self is merged with their otherwise human __like__ appearance. They have a god-like look to them; inhuman_ **

**Full form: _Other wise known as their true self. It is when they take on the form of their inner self, their youki, their beast_ **

**Inu_: Dog_ **

**Neko_: Cat_ **

**Mokomoko_: Used by some many very powerful inu's. It has various uses; keep warm, useful in battle, but for the most part it's apart of the inu/youkai that wears it. The piece of "Fluff" becomes apart of the youkai when they transform. Only those with power and can transform have one_**

**Genin**_**: (low ninja) the lowest rank of ninja**_

**Chunin: **_**(middle ninja)**__**Rank above genin**_

**Jonin: **_**(High ninja) Highly ranked and skilled ninja. They are the ones sent on A-rank missions. They are the ones who are also assigned to be the sensei of certain teams; to train and guide the genins in their team**_

**Special**** Jonin: **_**They have mastered many high rank jutsu and specialize in a certain aura or field. They are (most of the time) in charge of the Chunin exams and leaders of a special force**_

**Shinobi: **_**(hunter) Ninja!**_

**Now that you know this stuff review please!**

**; 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

~o.O~O.o~

They were back on the hunt looking; searching for their sister that had once again slipped through their fingers.

Nothing was the same between the brothers after Bankotsu had nearly killed their sister; his _tsuin_ no less. Bankotsu hated himself for what he did for causing her pain. He couldn't believe it not even as he held her in his arms barely alive.

Bankotsu sat with two of his brothers; Jakotsu and Suikotso upon their machine brother Ginkoysu that Renkotsu currently was controlling. Kyokotsu walked behind them even in his human form he was tall at lest 8 foot. His _tsuin_ brother Mukotsu; who was the exact opposite walked quickly beside him less then half the size of Kyokotsu.

The little of what was left of Bankotsu's family was falling apart and the only thing that could fix that would to be to find Kagome. Ginkoysu was no longer a living thing. He was a machine that Renkotsu controlled. Suikotso and Jakotsu rarely talked to Bankotsu as did the others. Everything was falling apart.

_**~Flashback~**_

Bankotsu held Kagome tightly to him, his eyes contently shifting to her face looking for any signs that she was alive. Her heartbeat was soft and uneven. Tears burn the edge of dark cobalt eyes.

He runs till he can't run no more. Trees block out the sun in the clearing he had ran into. He falls to his knees. Kagome's crimson blood stained both his and her clothing. He cradles her to him pressing her forehead to her. Tears leak through his closed eyes.

"Please…" he whispered "Please transform…you'll heal faster…Kagome" he's quiet but she does not move. He began to rock as his body took on a soft light blue glow. A black tail appeared behind him, his hair grew longer and his clothing changed. His white _hakamas_ and _haori_ turned black and the blue patch on his shoulder disappeared to be replaced by a metal spiked shoulder guard and the red sash that was around his waist turned silver.

"_K-Kagome_?" crocked the soft voice of Kagome. Bankotsu chocked on a sob as he pulled away to look at her half opened silvery star like cerulean eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he sobbed.

"It's alright…I just need some rest." She said softly letting her eyes close.

That's when the rest of the _Shichinintai _burst into the small clearing.

"Is she alright?" Jakotsu cried falling to his knees on the other side of Kagome. His light purple markings under his dark eyes visible as they ran down his cheeks.

Bankotsu nods and slowly lays Kagome on her back being as gentle as he could to not disturb her wound that was already healing.

"You're lucky it's full moon tonight," Renkotsu hisses as he leans against a tree close to her; his purple face markings were present just like everyone else's. Ginkoysu was close to him; his half metal body was covered in thick green armor and his one eye was surrounded by a blue marking.

A strong force grabbed Bankotsu by the back of his _haori_ and pulled him off the ground to eye level with angry black peaty eyes with blue markings under them. "No…You're lucky she's still breathing," Kyokotsu growled out.

Mukotsu was sitting on his shoulder nodding in agreement with his eyes closed and his red markings visible all over his face.

"You really are lucky she's still breathing," A voice behind Bankotsu said. Bankotsu turns his head to see Suikotso bandaging Kagome. Her body was bare beside her dark bra and undergarment that hid her private parts. She had changed from her human form but had no markings on her face but on her body that was covered in crimson blood. The black silvery markings started at her palms then ran up her arms and up to her shoulder where they moved downward towards her cleavage were they stopped at a point not touching. There were also two strips on ether side of her hips that moved up at a point.

The markings all painted to her middle were there was a large hole. Bankotsu turned away unable to look at what he had done to Kagome.

The night went on with the others glaring daggers at Bankotsu as they stayed close to Kagome and soon it came time for them all to sleep for the night.

Bankotsu was the last to fall asleep the last thing he saw was Kagome face glowing from the light of the fire; that rest not far from her bandaged form.

Bankotsu was startled from his slumber at the loud cry of Jakotsu.

Bankotsu went straight to his _banryu. _When his eyes finally adjusted and sleep was no longer in them he relied what troubled Jakotsu…Kagome was gone.

Everything that had indicated she was and had been here were gone. Not even her scent of: lavender and fresh rain, lingered in the air.

"GREAT!" Jakotsu cried to the morning sky that was just stating to fade from a dark night blue to a bright summer blue at the rising of the morning sun.

_**End of Flashback~**_

Kagome was the only thing that could bring the little of their family back together. But how could he blame her really.

Thought the people around him were only half siblings they had never treated her the way their true sibling had. Their mother and father had taut them to treat her like a dog, a lowly servant, as were some of the half siblings.

Kagome took all the beatings being as she was the only girl child and smallest. Everyone was forced to watch. Father and mother said if they acted out this would be their punishment. She never did anything to anger them they beat her just to beat her and some of the older siblings even started to do the same using her as a punching bag.

Though both she and Bankotsu were treated differently; Bankotsu loved and adored by their parents while Kagome was the servant, they still had a strong bond that all "_tswins"_ had. They knew when the other was troubled, scared or most of all in pain.

Over time Bankotsu learned that each one of his half siblings that surrounded him had a bond like his with her and that's why they were so torn up without her; they were missing the last member of their family.

Though Bankotsu held a deep hatred of his elder brother Zabuza Momochi, he was grateful that he had spared him the fate his parents and true siblings were given. Bankotsu hated that Kagome had gone with _him_ instead of staying with him.

Bankotsu looked up to the pale blue sky, he could feel it within his bones; they were close.

_Soon our family will be complete._

**wolfYLady:**_** I am sorry for the wait (writers block) I will work harder next time to give you the chapters sooner! I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think I love reading what you have to say about my story.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome stayed in Sesshomaru's fatherly embrace, it was something she was deprived of and had longed for, for a long time. The purrs that rumpled in his chest calmed her in the oddest of ways and soon all her tears had fallen and her eyes were dry. Now all she was doing was holding onto him, holding onto him as if like her life depended on it.

Sesshomaru stroked her black wavy locks, purrs continuing to escape him. He looked down at the girl fondly like a father _youkai_ watching over his pup.

"Kagome," he says her name softly leaning back slightly to look at the shorter _inu_ _youkai_. She pulled away slightly but kept holding onto him. Her starry cerulean eyes, that were more silver then cerulean, held worry, fear, wisdom, secrets and so much pain for such a young _youkai_.

"Why did your parents treat you as thus?" He asked and watched as fresh tears came to her eyes but these she did not let fall and she stepped out of his arms. Her stance uncomfortable as she rubbed her left arm and looked away from him.

He was about to apologize for making her uncomfortable for that was not his intention but instead she answered him. "Though I was born a purebred black _inu youkai_, I was born as the reincarnation on the great and powerful _miko_ Midoriko. The thought that I had the ability to purify them, my parents treated me as thus so that I would fear them and never turn on them…." She paused for a moment, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

"…When I was 576 moons I had already had many beatings, all in front of my large family both true and half siblings there were more then twenty of us. My parents liked having servant so they made me and my half siblings their servants. It was when I was 580 moons that my eldest brother slathered everyone but me, my half siblings along with my _futago _brother though we were born together and have a strong bond the damage had been done. He was dangerous and with our half siblings turned them against my elder brother, that's when we separated…I stayed with my elder brother which made my _futago _angry…" Kagome's body trembled slightly and it was clear that she was fighting to not cry.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked there was more to it.

"My _futago_is evil, he's tried to kill me many times, the influences of our parents made him think lowly of me and that we are not _futago_. He said he would find me and **we** would be a family…" there was venom and disgust in her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in disgust. Out of all his years the thing more disgusting then a filthy _hanyou_ is in breeding; siblings or parent and child mating, such as what Kagome had told him that that's what her brother wants from her.

Kagome continued. "In hopes my _futago _would not find me and force me to mate with him, my elder brother took me with him; training me. When my elder brother became a missing' ninja I decided I would travel from village to village deceasing myself as a young child and learn their secrets so I could protect my elder brother and myself…" Kagome looked to him with fearful eyes wonder what he would do now that he knew she was a traitor to all the villages she had infiltrated, but he stood there.

He did not look angry, no look in his eyes told her he would attack, he looked at her in a way that told her to continue. She takes a deep breath. She did not understand why she had just reviled so much to him she barely knew him yet it felt right, it felt like a great weight was being lifted off her shoulders; so she continues.

"I always reported back to him when I had time or was done with a village but a few years ago he disappeared so I continued on my own… I've been to every village the last one being the sand village where my _futago _found me… he nearly killed me, that's why I came here in hopes I would no longer have to hide from him that the mighty village hidden in the leaves would protect me…but now as I feel him nearing…I-I'm scared," That last part she said quietly almost a whisper her silvery eyes fill with fat tears about to fall.

Sesshomaru moves closer and once more strokes her hair while he held her in a fatherly embrace. "Your elderly brother what's his name... Do you have any ideas where he is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Momochi is dead, Kakashi killed him," she states plainly no pain at his death in her voice. She looks up at him with dry empty eyes.

"Thank you sensei," She says pulling away, her form glowing a soft white before she stood in human form all but her eyes looked human they were pure silver like a star.

"Can we please go back?" She asks. Instead of answering Sesshomaru's form glowed and he once more stood in the Jonin uniform.

He jerks his head in the direction of the building and leads the way at an inhuman pace that Kagome was easily able to maintain as she ran beside him.

Once they were in the building Sesshomaru lead the way back to the large room where the genin were fighting. Kagome stayed close behind him but when the large doors opened Kagome moved even closer to him partially hiding herself behind him when everyone's gaze moved towards them.

Their gazes burned into Kagome skin as they sped up the stairs were Miroku sat beaten against the wall and Naraku stood beside him his eyes closed and his hair ruffled.

Kagome looked down to the fighting area to see Hinata being taken away on a stretcher and then they fell onto Neji. He looked after Hinata with disgust and self pride. The anger she felt for him bloomed and grew.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arm stopping her from her attack. Kagome looked up at him and nodded her thanks before glaring at Neji before walking over to Naraku and Miroku.

"What happened to you two?" She asked. She was feeling out of control the hold she had had on her emotions had broken and she was now unable to control her _youki_ or her bloodlust.

Miroku looked up at her with a charming glance before reviling he lost. "I fought against Sango from the cloud village…She won…."

"But she and her brother Kohaku were both forced to forfeit when I was fighting Kohaku and she interfered so Miroku will be going to the final exam by default as will I," he stated keeping his eyes closed.

Kagome nods her head a little happy and sad that Sango would not be going to the final test of the exam though she was happy her squad would be.

"Who else is going so far?" Kagome asked stepping up to the railing and leaning heavily on it.

"Sasuke, You, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, the guy from the sound village over there," Naraku said talking about the genin with his face covered with badges. "Kankuro from the Sand village, Temari also from the sound village…The last to fight are the boy with the gourd on his back and Rock lee,"

Kagome's eyes widen and she turns finding Gai and Rock Lee talking. Kagome narrows her eyes and looks deep into Gai.

Her eyes widen and her hold on the railing slips. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arm before she could fall. Kagome looked shaken as she gazed up at him with fear, unfocused eyes.

"What did you see in the boy's future?" Sesshomaru said so softly only she could hear.

"Gai showed the boy…." To all but Sesshomaru she looked like a troubled girl but Sesshomaru knew she was seeing into the boy's soul, memories and from the look in her eyes, his future.

"What Kagome… what did Gai show his genin?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome shook her head but the glimpse she took into the boy's future would not leave her. The image of his body being ripped apart because he used the hidden lotus and so did the image of Shukaku bleeding into Gaara's voice and actions as to kill Rock lee.

Kagome shakes her head once more to clear her vision of Lee's future. She looks down to see the boy and Gaara on the floor.

"The hidden lotus," She said emotionlessly, Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction. "He will open five of the eight gates," she looked up at him to show him the fear and excitement in her silvery eyes that came from her _youki_ deep within her.

"Mediate," Sesshomaru ordered. "In this state your _youki_ with take over,"

She knew he was right but as she looked down at the fight below she could already feel the stirring of her _youki_. Kagome moved quickly to the wall sitting and allowing a soundproof barrier to form around her. Her silver eyes close, her breath slowed and her mind cleared of all thoughts to allowing her to rebind her _youki_'s chains.

Kagome's silver eyes did not open till the whole event was over. Kagome stood looking up at her sensei with her emotions once more in check and not so wild.

"I will be in need of further training of my _youki_," she said no more than above a whisper for only her silver haired sensei to hear.

Sesshomaru did not say anything only giving a nod saying that he would train her. Miroku and Naraku were both on either side of her, each with a concerning look about her silver eyes.

Sesshomaru would have to ask why she no longer wished to hide them with the cerulean that made them look like stars.

"I'm leaving," Kagome said plainly before disappearing out of sight.

Miroku and Naraku looked at each other before looking at their sensei worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Sesshomaru said emotionless as ever before walking away.

Kagome stood in front of Rock Lee's hospital door in the dark hall. Her nose twitched telling her there was no one within the room but Rock Lee himself.

Kagome had easily slipped into the hospital without anyone noticing her and following her nose she came to Lee's room. She's slow to open the door wondering why she felt the way she did for Lee. She knew it was not a romantic feeling she felt for him or pity.

But when she opened the door and her glowing silver eyes landed on Lee's broken and battered body she knew what she felt for the boy. She was protective of the boy like he were apart of her pack.

She walked to the chair at his bed side but did not sit instead let her hands glow with the pink energy that came from her ancestor the pure priestess Midoriko. Though she was a _youkai_ with a _youki_ within her, these powers of healing and purification came as easily as breathing to her.

Kagome looked over the boy with kind, sad eyes. His hair was his normal perfect bowl cut, his large eyebrows were the same, his eyes were closed in a light sleep, a blanket rested high on his chest but it still showed some of his lean muscular upper chest while his arms rested on the blanket covered in bandages though one was more damaged then the other as was one of his legs. Kagome didn't doubt that some of his ribs were cracked or broken.

The fists at Kagome's side glowed brightly pink with the power to heal the boy she felt so protective of after she had saved him. She moves her hands to lightly touch his skin. A guilty look filled her silver eyes as his face twisted in pain. That pained look softened as her hands grazed over his body healing whatever they passed over.

For an hour Kagome's glowing hands ghosted over his body slowly helping his body heal and repair its self. Kagome was on full alert not wanting to be caught or she would then have to explain what she was doing or what she was.

But as Kagome healed Lee she relied as his large eyes flittered open that he to, was someone she should have been aware of if not more.

"K-Kagome," He said groggily looking up at her with his large eyes.

"Shhh," she cooed but continued to heal him.

"K-Kagome w-what are you doing?... I-I feel all warm…" he stated tiredly.

Kagome smiled warmly at him but that quickly turned to a chuckle. Unable to concentrate with her fit of laughter the power that made her hands glow faded.

"It was my _reiki_ healing you," She smiled before placing a finger to her lips. "It's our secret 'Kay?" she asked with a wink and a innocent smile.

Rock Lee smiles and moves his arm as if automatically to give her a thumbs up. His large eyes widen and he moves both hands to look at them.

"I still need to heal your leg though," Kagome says softly.

Rock Lee goes to sit up but his body tells him not to. Kagome moves quickly helping him into a sitting position. His ribs were healed but his body was stiff from not moving while healing.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Kagome smiles back but then moves her attention to his leg. Her hands burst with pink light causing Lee to be taken aback releasing a gasp of surprise.

"This is the glow of my healing _reiki_," Kagome states letting her hands ghost over it.

"_Reiki_?" He asks with narrowed eyes watching what she was going.

"It's different from chakra…it's a well of energy that flows through me. It can not be blocked or ever run out. It is far more powerful then chakra it can heal, cause damage and kill without damaging the beings body…." Lee heart speeds up. "…if one chooses to do that..." she smiles.

When his heart beat did not slow her smile fades. "I have no desire to use my reiki for killing…that I use my _Akuma no enerugi _for …" her eyes widen at what she let slip. She looked at Lee with wide worrisome eyes.

"_Akuma…no…enerugi?" _He asks.

"I-its nothing…" Kagome says nervously, her body taking on a nervous shake.

Kagome soon finished healing Lee but before she could say a thing she felt a presence at the door. Within a blink of an eye Kagome was gone living in a gust of wind out the window.

When Kagome left a doctor and Gai walked in, Gai gave a cry of joy and ran to Lee's side. After the doctor looked Lee over in amazement and left in confusion.

Lee looked to Gai with a look that said something was bothering him. Gai rushed to Lee's side in worry thinking he was in pain.

"WHAT IS IT LEE?!" Gai cried worriedly.

"What is…_reiki_?" Lees asked looking down at his hands.

Gai's eyes widen before hardening as he pulls away crossing his arms. "It is a well of pure energy far different from chakra it is endless. It can purify both humans and _demons _alike turning them to dust sealing them in hell where they can never be reincarnated but it can also heal and wound the mind, body and soul while cleansing them. _Reiki_ is an energy used only used by _miko_'s; holy creatures that were born to fight tainted beings," He stated.

"Gai-sensei,"

"Yes?"

"What is _Akuma no Enerugi_?" Lee asks.

Gai's eyes widen with fear and his body takes on a slight tremble. "I-It's a very strong and dangerous energy nothing like chakra but the exact opposite of _reiki_. _Demons _are the ones that control this energy,"

Lee's eyes widen going back to what Kagome said:_ "I have no desire to use my reiki for killing…that I use my __Akuma no enerugi for that"._ Did that mean Kagome was a youkai but she also said she used _reiki_…what was she. Her eyes were cerulean silver not their normal sapphire.

"_Miko_'s that harness the powers of purifying _reiki_ were created to battle the wielders of dark _akuma no enerugi_. The dark power of _akuma no enerugi_ varies on the _demon_, all demons have this power some stronger then other. Demons are very dangerous and hate humans, many attack villages slaying many humans some eating them…"

The way Gai-sensei spoke of them made Lee fear them deeply but then he though of Kagome. He had seen two different sides of her that sounded much like what Gai-sensei spoke of. She had been a blood thirsty both times he saw her in battle evil, scary and deadly, yet when she had been here healing him she was kind, happy and pure. But when she had helped him up in the forest after protecting him, she had been both: kind and scary.

"Why do you want to know Lee?" Gai asks looking down at his student.

Lee was about to tell his sensei everything but then he remember: _"It's our secret 'Kay?". _He promised Kagome and he would not break it…ever. Lee smiled nervously moving to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I was wonder is all,"

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome stood outside the window listening to what they said. She knew Lee would put it together soon. Kagome held her breath as she waited for him to tell Gai everything; that she was a monster that she had just been in that very room healing his wounds. Her heart raced with fear, pounding against her ribs violently. She smiled letting a relieved sigh pass her lips.

"Thank you…Rock Lee," she said quietly before disappearing into the beginnings of night to train.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome stood out of breath staring Sesshomaru down from across the clearing.

She was dressed in her humanoid black kimono her tail moving slightly behind her.

She rarely sweats but he had her working to the breaking points, pushing her to her max. She gripped the handle of the sword that rested in her hip. Though Kagome's gaze was heated she wore a smile on her lips.

For a month now Sesshomaru had kept good on his word and trained Kagome every night. Helping her with her control on her _youki_ and to transform.

Sesshomaru stood in all his glory royal robes covering his form and the light of the moon made him glow making him look even more god-like. A rare smile pulled at his lips though it looked more like a smirk.

"Go home pup…" Sesshomaru said that smile like smirk turned evil and Kagome smiled pulling out her sword a little. "…you have a big day tomorrow…"

Kagome smiled before nodding.

"Sesshomaru I'm to reveal myself tomorrow…I don't want to run anymore..." She said with her head down and a frown on her face.

Though Sesshomaru said nothing, he vowed to protect her even if it meant to go against the village. The young inu demon was his pup by blood or not she was his, and he protected what was his.

Kagome turns and leaves her form glowing for a moment before she was walking away in her normal attire while also being covered in weapons. Kagome turned while waving to the demon she respected so she yelled: "Good-bye Sesshomaru-sensei!"

~o.O~O.o~

Time for the final test of the _chunnin_ exams had come.

The genin that would be competing were gathered on a balcony over looking the open arena they would be fighting in. Above that balcony were rows and rows were the villagers and all ranks of ninja would be sitting to watch the fights.

Among the genin on the balcony stood Kagome and like always, Miroku and Naraku stood on either side of her.

Kagome's bare arms were crossed over her chest, while she wore a bored look. She wore a loose black tank top that stop inches below her breasts, dark thick leather straps crossed over her chest holding both her twin blades "_reikon hikitorinin_ " and _"__funiku__ke tsueki __katana"_, while also strapped to her back where her two _dai-shuriken_. On her lower half she wore baggy camo pants that tied at the knees, holding them up was a thick leather belt with a pouch for small weapon while also holding a normal _katana_ to her right hip. On her feet she wore her normal black flats with white ribbons tied around her feet.

A shiver passes through Kagome, she felt the aura of the snake _hanyou_. It sent her skin crawling. Her eyes harden.

Sesshomaru knew what was to happen from when Kagome told him the future of this day and was on guard. Kagome had no doubt he had felt the aura already.

Kagome looks at the people that made it: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Kirara, Shikamaru, Naraku, Miroku and her, all that was missing was Sasuke and the sound ninja.

Kagome was anxious and a pit pissed; the person she should have been battling was not here. So now she was left with no one to fight.

She looked at the ground wondering what to do. She was going to take Sasuke's place in the second match.

"Hi Kagome," A hyperactive voice calls to her. Kagome's head shoat up: glowing cerulean silver eyes meeting bright sky blue.

Kagome smiles warmly at Naruto. "Hello Naruto," she greets him warmly.

His eyes widen and Kagome's brow rise in curiosity.

"What is it…is something wrong Naruto?" Kagome asks.

Naruto shakes his head with a nervous smile while he scratches the back of his head, "Oh no its just I thought your eyes were bluer," he laughs

"They are from time to time," Kagome states, Naruto's eyes widen but then narrow in curiosity. "I sometime use my energy to make them look different colors,"

"Oh," Naruto said in wonder.

"Naruto you need to promise me something," Kagome says the look in her eyes no longer kind but serious and sinister.

"Anything!" Naruto promised his first friend. Kagome had been the first to really be his friend, she was always kind to him never forcing a smile or force herself to be near him she just did and always made it so he was comfortable.

"I need you to put Neji in his place… Show him that you are not a failure… Fight for me, Hinata and yourself," She smirked.

"You?" He asked.

"Ya, during the second test I had to save Rock lee from being killed when both Neji and Tenten just watched neither moving to help him. I just happened to be pacing when they had been there from the beginning…Not that I didn't want to save Lee but I shouldn't have had to. When your part of a team, your suppose to be there for your teammate to help them when they need you exceptionally if your right there. I've been wanting to kick Neji's ass for awhile now," Kagome laughed.

"Sure," Naruto smiled, he looked like he was about to say something when the prompter below in the arena called for him and Neji.

"Go kick ass Naruto," Kagome smiled before giving him a hug. Naruto's arms quickly wrapped around her.

While Kagome held him her lips grazed over his ear causing him to shiver as she whispered; "Good luck…Naruto," She then pulled away and Naruto jumped down to the arena silently.

"GO NARUTO!" She yelled leaning over the railing as she cheered him on. The prompter of the matches soon calls the match into play. Kagome cheered for Naruto till the very end.

"Way to go Naruto," she smiled at the blond as he came back up to the balcony.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

Kagome looks down to the now cleared field.

The prompter was calling for Gaara and Sasuke to come down. This was her chance.

"Both the person I was to fight and Sasuke are not here so I wish to fight in Sasuke's place!" she called down to the man.

Only moments later did a Jonin appear beside the prompter; whispering in his ear. The prompter nods and looks to the crowd.

"The next fight will continue as followed with Kagome Higurashi fighting Gaara Sabuku," Kagome smile turns to a smirk and she jumps down, into the open arena soundlessly.

She walked to the center ignoring the whispers of the villagers.

Her smirk soon disappears to be replaced by a bored look. Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand across from her. He stood with his arms crossed, his pale green sea eyes plain and bored. He wore a black shirt with fishnets that went to his elbow under and dark pants and ninja shoes. A white sash and a thick leather strap crossed over his chest the strap holding the gourd to his back.

"Begin!" The prompter called.

The moment that word left the prompters mouth Gaara sent his sand after Kagome. The small particles surround Kagome in a tornado of sand.

Without even using any of her energy Kagome walked through the swirling sand. The sand seemed to fall lifeless as it made contact with her.

Kagome smirked at Gaara as his eyes hardened a flicker of gold flashing in his pale sea green eyes. Kagome moves her hand to rest on her hips.

She walks forward; all the sand that Gaara sends melts away as it makes contact with her.

When she is only a few feet away she extends her hand to him with a warm smile on her lips. "Hi, I'm Kagome,"

Gaara's eyes widen his mind flashing back to when he meet Ayama and how they became friends. Without knowing it his right hand clinched his shirt just above his heart while the other hung at his side.

"I don't bite silly," Kagome giggled before her hand and smile faded.

Gaara's eyes clinch shut. It was like reliving that day the fear of her rejection filling him. He waited for her to scream, call him a monster, to run away like they all had done but Ayama. Arms wrap around him, his sand armor melting away at her warm touch. His eyes snap open at the scent that filled his nose: lavender and fresh running water.

Gaara's heart hummed in his chest pounding against his rips to break free. "A-Ayama," he said softly his arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly to him as he buried his face into her neck taking in deep sniffs of her scent.

"It once was, but my real names Kagome," Kagome laughed.

"Kagome," Gaara breathed testing the name on his lips to find he like the taste of it.

Kagome laughed before her voice turned sad, "I'm sorry." Her hand clinch Gaara's shirt as she pulled a mix of her _reiki_ and _youki_ energy forward. It made a bright purple glow surround them. She forced some of it into Gaara fixing the binds to make him and Shukaku one. But while doing this a blue energy rapped around Kagome changing her.

Gaara's eyes widen and he cries out in pain.

Kagome wasn't going to let the binding happen on its own she was going to do it herself with her power.

Gaara's cry soon turns to a howl of pain much like a _demon_would when injured.

It hurt Kagome to hear the cries but within a few moments they fell silent and the light faded.

Gaara had passed out from the pain and so Kagome set him to the ground gently. When she stood the crowd was silent at what they saw.

A god-like woman, with a black wolf like tail stood tall in the middle of the battle field, the flamed haired Gaara at her feet unconscious. The woman wore a black mid-thigh kimono with silver saga flowers on the left sleeve, it hung low on her shoulders showing some cleavage, her creamy neck and shoulders, with fishnets going to her knee on her right leg. She had pure silver eyes. She had pointed inhuman like ears, and claws instead of fingers.

Within a moment of seeing her, a man with a god-like appearance appeared beside her a emotionless mask on his face but his body in a defensive stance beside her. He had slivery long hair going pass his knees; he had molten gold eyes with a crescent moon marking on his forehead. He was covered in royal white robes with a red honeycomb design on his left shoulder while on his right was a fluffy mokomoko draped over his shoulder. His chest was covered in armor; two swords where tied to his hip by a purple and yellow sash.

"We'll need to hurry," the woman said in a memorizing voice before disappearing.

_**wolfYLady: Next time Kagome…. I can't tell you it will only ruin the surprise. I hope you enjoyed it and if there are mistakes I'm so sorry.**_

_**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

~o.O~O.o~

_**~Flashback during the first week of the month after the second test of the Chuunin exams~**_

Kagome was walking down one of the many streets of Konohagakure when a voice called to her causing her to look around for the owned of that voice.

"KAGOME!" Naruto called from the far end of the street. He wore a big smile on his face while he waved his arm wildly as he raced towards the girl he called to. Unlike all the times he had seen her, Kagome wasn't wearing anything for training or fight what she wore was more like what the villagers wore. She wore a knee-lengthen mid-night blue kimono with a silver obi holding it in place while she wore black flats. The outfit made the blues of her eyes pop while with her hair up in a bun a lock on either side to frame her face really made her eyes stand out.

Naruto was more surprised to see she wasn't wearing her leaf ninja headband.

"Hello Naruto," Kagome greets the boy with a warm smile.

Naruto is quick to smile back as he tried his best to catch his breath. "I knew that was you," he said breathlessly.

"It's good to see you…" Kagome paused looking around the blond. "Where are your teammates?" Kagome asked worry bleeding through her voice.

The blonds' face falls some. "Kakashi-sensei is going to train Sasuke instead of me," he grumbled.

Kagome's eyebrows fuse together. "It clear to see Sasuke is Kakashi's favorite," Kagome says starting to walk down the street once more.

Naruto gives a sigh before walking along side Kagome. "I hate it," he says angrily.

Kagome looks at Naruto before spotting a Ramón shop ahead. "Why don't you tell me about it over a bowl of hot Ramón," she smiled grabbing his hand as she guided them in.

Once they were seated and ordered it wasn't soon before they both had a bowl of steam Ramón. Naruto was giving Kagome a half-hearted glare while she happily began to eat.

"Now I know how Iruka-sensei feels," Naruto mumbles after having bought Kagome her Ramón.

Kagome only gave him a large smile in return. "Thank-you," she said before happily digging into the Ramón.

Naruto rolls his eyes before digging in too. He is quick to slurp up all the noodles and drink the juice at the bottom.

"So are you going to tell me about it or just slurp your Ramón?" Kagome laughed placing her chopsticks down to rest her head in her hand to look at him.

Naruto swallows the Ramón that was in his mouth before glaring angrily at the now empty bowl of Ramón. "It's just…" Naruto started angrily.

Kagome looks at him sadly before resting her hand on his forearm. His head snapped up to look at her hand in shock then into her silvery cerulean eyes. "It's okay Naruto… I won't judge you for what you feel… nor will I judge you," she says softly giving his forearm a gentle squeeze.

Naruto gives her a small smile before he looks to his bowl with an angry scowl. "I hate that it always about him…Sasuke this…Sasuke that…I-I just hate it!" He growled.

Kagome stands moving closer to the blond. While using her hand that had been resting on his arm she hooks a finger under his chin forcing him to look at her. "But it's not right now," she says kindly.

Naruto's eyes widen they were so close, but they soften at the words she spoke. "Thanks Kagome," He says softly.

Kagome smiles before quickly grabbing his hand once more and pulls him out of the Ramón shop. She grinned happily at him while holding onto his hand she grabbed with both her hands. "Come on Blondie lets go to the Festival!" she said happily.

Naruto only laughs letting the dark haired girl pull him around the festival. Though he wasn't so happy when she had him buy her ice cream but he did so anyways.

Kagome gives him a playful smile as she took her finger and wiped some of her vanilla ice cream on his nose.

Naruto gave her a glare. Kagome giggles and the sound of it makes Naruto's blue eyes soften as he takes a napkin and wipes it off.

Kagome gives another giggle before she holds the frozen dissert up to him. "Want some?" She asks.

Naruto raises a blond brow as he eyes her and then the frozen dissert. While looking at Kagome, Naruto hesitantly takes a mouthful of the vanilla dissert.

Kagome gave a laugh before taking it back and happily taking a lick, while holding his hand.

The whole time they spent with each other at the festival Kagome did not let go of his hand earning them odd looks from the surrounding villagers and ninja alike. The heat of their questioning gazes had a light shade of blush creep up to frame Naruto's cheeks, but Kagome seemed oblivious to their stares though in truth she was very aware of the stares; more so then Naruto. With the gazes that bore into them she saw disgust which made her blood boil but she hid it behind a smile for Naruto, she wanted them to have fun tonight and so they would.

They came to a game booth were you had to knock down some pines. Naruto stepped up and knocked down all the pine earning him a prize; a medium size, brown teddy bear with black beady eyes with a large black nose and around the stuffed bears neck was a red silk bow.

Naruto gave Kagome the bear which she took happily hugging it to her chest with her one arm. With a big smile Kagome leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Naruto's eyes widen and he looked to her only for her to pull him to go do something else.

They walked through the festival till nightfall when lights were lit so people could still enjoy the festival.

At the end when they were about to leave Naruto offered to walk her home.

"Sure," Kagome said sheepishly with blush framing her cheeks but stays holding his hand the whole way to her apartment. It was an apartment near the end of the village. The hallway was painted a faded crimson while the doors were made from dark cherry wood with silver numbers on the door along with a peep-howl.

They stop at a door that had the numbers 114 on it.

Kagome felt so happy and…normal. She had never smiled as much as when she had today with Naruto. Kagome smiled happily at him before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his cheek her lips brushing against his.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he gazed at a giggling Kagome.

"Thanks for the date Blondie," Kagome laughed.

Naruto's eyes widen even more which caused Kagome to laugh once more.

"What else could it have been?" she smiled opening her door from behind so she was still facing Naruto.

Kagome smile turn seductive as she leans forward once more but this time leaving on an inch between them. She looks at him pleadingly and soon he leans forward hesitantly pressing his lips to hers.

Naruto's heart was racing. Her lips were soft against his and he couldn't demine it; he liked the feel of them. He slowly pulled away to look at a blushing Kagome

"Goodnight…Naruto," she said in a small voice before entering her room leaving a still Naruto in the hall.

Naruto slowly brought his fingers up to his tingling lips. He looked at the door with a small smile before leaving to go home. That was his first kiss.

The walls of the small room were painted pale lavender with nothing else on them. There was a large queen size bed with an old wooden headboard, besides the white bed sheet and pillow there was nothing on it. There was a refrigerator to the left of her along with a sink, a wooden counter and some cumbered. On the other wall, to the left of her was a closed door that lead to the bathroom while in the corner was double door dresser leaned up against it were all her weapons; polished and sharpened ready for battle. On the far wall was a large window with dark blue cartons that were open.

Kagome stood frozen only feet inside the room. Her gaze was wide as she looked at the window, but it wasn't the window that she was gazing at but the being that was glaring at her on the other side.

Kagome gave a shaky breathe glad her window was locked.

Kagome goes to the bed setting the stuffed bear on the white pillow. Her eyes shoat up; to catch the dark gaze of the being glaring at her, from outside her window. She narrows her own eyes before turning and leaving the apartment turning off the light before closing the door behind her.

The moment the door is closed she is slammed up against it, a male form trapping her there while one of their hands was balled in a fist in the front of her shirt.

Kagome remained calm, looking up into dark narrowed eyes that were normally surrounded by makeup. He did not wear his hat; showing his sandy hair, while wearing normal black pants and short sleeved shirt.

"What the hell was that Kagome?!" Kankuro yelled in her face while slamming her against the door again.

"What was what?" she asked her tone bored.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as a scowl formed on his face. "Do you not see I love you Kagome?" He says with love and anger flashing in his dark orbs.

Kagome's breathe catches in her throat. She didn't know what to say. There had been a point in time when she had cared for him in a romantic way, where she wanted a relationship but…

"I-I thought we had something special..." He says softly looking away from Kagome letting do of her shirt, before slowly stepping back.

Kagome's heart goes out to him. She steps forward slowly resting her hand on his cheek while she gave him a sad but kind smile. "Come on let's go… I'll walk you to your hotel,"

Kankuro pulls away from her touch; heartbreak shown in his eyes, but he stayed close to Kagome.

They kept quiet, walking to the hotel in silents. Fear gripped at Kankuro's heart as he eyed the girl he had cared for, for many years.

They stop at the entrance of the tan hotel building, the glow of the lights lighting the path they had just been walking.

Kagome turned to look at Kankuro. "There was a time when I had feelings for you and you will always have a special place in my heart being as you were my first love. You'll always be my best friend and I don't want that to change. We're apart of different villages now, we can never be anything more than friends…" She step forward only leaving inches of space between them.

She raises her hand to rest on his cheek while she looked up at him with caring eyes. Using that hand she forces him to lower his head while she stood on her tippy toes to gentle brush her lips against his. As she pulls away she whispers: "You will always be my dearest friend,"

Kagome pulls away fully with a sad but kind smile on her lips for him. "Good-bye…Kankuro," She says softly before turning away from him.

Above watching from the roof top of the hotel, under the light of the sliver crescent moon stood; Gaara. His sea green eyes surrounded by dark bags were narrowed slightly as he watched.

He watched as the dark haired girl he had come to know as Kagome left leaving his brother to stand in the street watching after her. Kankuro looked crushed, heart broken really. Tears even brim Kankuro's dark gaze as he watched longingly after her.

A part of him was pleased to see his brother in pain over the girl that had grabbed _his_ attention. The odd part was she looked so much like Ayama which caused pain to boil up in his chest.

Gaara hand moves to grip his clothing above where his heart was; where the pain was. He gives a cry of pain but continues to watch as the girl turns, looking behind her but not at Kankuro but him.

Her eyes flash bold silver before she vanishes along with her aura.

While holding his chest his eyes scanned the area around him. His eyes widen as he feels her aura behind him, he turns quickly to see nothing there but instead hears a voice. "Its rude to spy…Gaara," that voice, it sounded so much like Ayama's.

The pain wells up until he can no longer stand it. He fell forward with a cry as the world around him turned dark.

Kagome appeared standing over Gaara a sad look on her face. She kneeled down beside him, her hand moving to course his face that was twisted in pain.

Her hand began to glow a soft pink and the pain on Gaara's face disappears as does the pink glow. She slowly takes the gourd off his back so the weight of hit wouldn't hurt him. A small smile pulls at her lips as she moves her hand to run her fingers through his red hair.

"I've missed you Gaara," She says softly before standing. She knew his slumber wouldn't last long.

Within a blink of an eye Kagome was once more gone.

_**wolfYLady: sorry for the wait but here you go! Tell me what you think and I'll work harder to get you the chapters sooner!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

~o.O~O.o~

The woman with the tail smiled grimly up at the god-like male beside her. Her eyes held warmth and sadness. _'Why? Why would you come to my side Sesshomaru-sama when it means you can no longer call this village home?'_ the tailed woman asked herself.

"We'll need to hurry," the woman said turning to look at the crowd before seeming to disappearing. The sliver haired male soon did the same. Both of them reappearing before the purple square barrier: that had formed holding the snake and the hokage. Three ANBU-Black Ops watched helplessly.

The sound of battle rang out. The tailed woman's eyes were narrowed while she growled in degust causing the Black Ops operatives to look quickly behind them. Behind their animal like white masks their eyes widened at the god-like creatures.

"What do you plan to do?" the male said. He looked just like Sesshomaru even sounded like him! One of the operatives noticed soon noticing that the tailed woman looked much like Sesshomaru female Genin; Kagome.

The woman said nothing as she growled once more her body visible trembling as it took on a pale purple glow.

'_Is she going to change_?' the male asked himself; watching as the tailed female walk straight pass the shaken operatives and to the barrier. He watched as she raised her hand to the barrier. The moment she touched it her hand burst into flames.

The woman pulled it away slowly looking at it for a moment before fisting her hand the flames dyeing from her actions. The woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe the pale purple glow of her body fades turning to a bright pink.

The woman's eyes snap open to show bright blue orbs that made her look exactly like Kagome. She once more raises her hand to the barrier unlike the first time her hand passes through. She looks over her shoulder throwing a fanged grin behind her.

She then stepped into the barrier where those outside of the barrier could not see her.

'_Be safe_…' Sesshomaru thought to himself. '_Kagome_,'

_**o.O**__~O.o~_

Once inside the barrier, the pink light that had surrounded Kagome's body in a soft glow turned a bright blue causing her eyes to turn pure silver.

With narrowed eyes Kagome watched the snake battle the hokage. With every action the snake made Kagome's anger grew along with her blood lust.

Kagome's body trembled with her rage and degust for the half-breed before her. It was not that she hated half breeds it was just this one, she could sense the evil in him and that's what made her hate him.

Kagome could already see the out come of this battle and could not let it happen. So with a growl Kagome appears before the snake.

He was taken aback, his golden snake eyes widening before narrowing into a heated glare. Kagome unlike most people did not allow him time to think or speck let alone attack her. Her hand quickly grasped his neck in a death grip.

"I will not allow a tainted being such as you to taint this pure heart human," Kagome spoke in an all powerful voice while lifting the half breed snake into the air. The glow of her body turned purple and her eyes turn a star like blue.

"I have seen the future and can not let you live, you have let evil corrupt your heart, mind and soul. With the power given to me by my ancestor Midoriko I will see to it that your soul be banished to hell were you can not reek havoc in this world any more and where you will never be reincarnated and continue your evil doing!" Kagome snarled forcing her _reiki_ into his body.

Orochimaru's eyes narrow in disbelief thinking no one could kill someone like him but that all changed when pain engulfed his being. He cries out in pain.

Kagome's eyes narrow. She continues to push her _reiki_ into his body little by little making him suffer like he had many of others, her demon side enjoying it. He cries out as the pure _reiki_ coerced throughout his veins slowly purifying him from the inside out.

Kagome purred at the sound of his pain but quickly stopped when Orochimaru started to claw at her arm his nail biting into her skin making her bleed. Her eyes narrow. Not only did her hold tighten on his neck but she had pushed more reiki into his veins.

Though her demon side had been enjoying causing the snake pain it was now boring. "You half breed filth you had dishonored all _hanyou_ and _youkai_ alike!" She growled before finishing what she had started. Soon the snake was no more then ashes slipping through her fingers.

With degust Kagome watched the ash fall to the ground. She then turns to see a large white monkey and the hokage looking at her with wide eyed expressions. She turns to the two past Hokages that had been summoned. Her hands glow brighter then her, pink _reiki_ drips from her hands. With a flick of her wrists reiki whips wrap around both the past Hokages.

"You are both kind of heart and I will not allow you to be damned to hell because of the _Hanyou_. And so with the blessing of a miko I will send you to the after life were you can rest in peace," With that said she turned them to dust, she then turned to the only other beings in the barrier.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama," Kagome bowed her tail swaying in and out of sight behind her. When she straightened her body took on a blue glow growing as she did. Midnight black fur burst from her form, a growl ripped through her chest as she grew. Her hands and feet turn to large paws as her body took on a more dog like form. Even on all fours her body continued to grow, her body quickly filling the barrier quickly but being careful of the other two beings in it with her.

But Kagome was no where near finished growing. With a loud howl Kagome burst through the barrier causing it to shatter like glass. She growls loudly, which makes the humans who have been marked by the _Hanyou_ scurry away, before looking at the large _inu_ covered in silvery white fur standing in the ruined arena. He was three times bigger then Kagome as it looked at her with crystal blue eyes surrounded in bloody pools. On top the beast head Sesshomaru stood a large chain within his hands that was attached to a large metal spiked caller around the animal's neck. Kagome knew this beast to be Sesshomaru's inner beast and that he had temporally separated himself from his _youki_.

_**o.O**__~O.o~_

Kagome closes her purple eyes that were much like the beast's; surrounded in pools of blood. She then took a deep breathe as she looked within herself to find her _dark_ and _holy_-self. It was not hard. Both the beings stood within the depth of her soul each one sending insults to the other.

Kagome watched for a moment taking in the image of the two. Something they both shared was they were both covered in the same marking none that Kagome could make out.

Her _holy_-self looked very much human. Long straight black hair flowed down her back coving her rear as it went to her knees. She had dark eyes much like a starless night blue sky standing out on her slighted tanned pale skin that glowed pink as holy energy rolled off her. Black markings covered her fare skin.

Her _dark_-self looked more animalistic. It was down on all fours standing eye level with my holy-self. Its form was covered in wild waves of black fur with a tail attached to her rear. Its paws were topped with long sharp talons with sharp fangs that slipped pass its lips going pass its chin, its eyes were a flaming blue. Her body gave only light shimmer of blue as demonic energy flowed of her. White markings lined her fur covered form.

Kagome stepped forwards grabbing both the beings attention. Her holy-self's eyes were soft and king while her dark-selves eyes were hard showing nothing.

Kagome said nothing as she walked up to her holy-self and grasped her shoulder; the being smiled at her as she began to fade. Kagome then turned to her dark-self that smiled an evil wolf-like grin.

_**o.O**__~O.o~_

Kagome then opened her eyes to find herself on top her beast's head, a pink metal chain was within her human hands. She took a moment to and noticed that she was indeed a human at the moment.

She wore a short black kimono that stopped mid-thigh with the right sleeve missing, showing a fishnet/chainmail armor covered arm, while the other sleeve stopped at her elbow showing her creamy skinned forearm. A white sash wrapped tightly around her torso starting under her breast then stopping at her hips where it tied in a knot in the front the left over fabric fell to stop below her knees. Strapped to her hips, thanks to her sash, were two large bladed swords on either side of her hips. Her hair fell in a wave of straight black silk, a white tie held the silk strands out of her face while going to her knees. And her eyes, the ones that had resembled a blue star where now as dark blue as a starless night sky.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru giving her a small smile that told her he was proud of her. Kagome gave her mentor a grin that resembled his before looking to the battle that was going on at the front gate between a giant two headed snake and a giant (but smaller) frog, both seem puny compared to the great inu before her. Outside the village though at the base of the mountain another battle was forming one Kagome knew she would have to stop.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru but it seemed he was a step ahead of her. He gave a nod and she gave one in return, before yanking roughly on the chain in her hands and making the large black inu below her do as she wanted.

The beast was out of the village in two giant leaps. Once outside the beast rushed towards the two large beings in combat. The sound of snapping trees filled Kagome's ears as the beasts paws pounded against the ground.

_~o.O~O.o~_

The moment Kagome was close enough and her eyes locked onto the inner beast of Gaara a purr ripped through both her and her beast. That grabbed their attention.

Kagome did not have to will her beast to move towards them for she already was charging at them. Once close enough her beast pounces on the large sand demon pinning him to the ground.

Kagome jumped off of her beasts head and landed softly on the sand demons forehead, were Gaara was half absorbed into him. She looked at the boy and a gut-wrenching pain hit her hard in the gut. She fell forward to her knees, with the support of her hands keeping her up, from the intensity of the pain that was not hers.

"G-Gaara…" she gasped through the pain, looking up to look at the sleeping red-headed vessel she had come to care for greatly. '_I have to wake him up_,' she thought to herself.

She forced herself to stand and leaned over Gaara's limp form. His skin was an unhealthy paper white and the bruises surrounding his eyes were sold black. She slowly as if afraid she gently cup his face in her hands. She knew that his slumber would take more then her just shaking him so she did the only thing she could thing of.

She leaned forward and half way she swallowed her hesitation and pressed her lips to his smooth ones.

**wolfYLady: **_**Sorry and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Traitor**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto and during the Chunin Exams she meets some old friends from Sunagakure… **_

_**Enjoy!**_

His lips were soft against hers but it was nothing more then a quick kiss. When she pulled back, sea foam green eyes looked back at her. They were wide with surprise yet they were soft and gentle towards her.

"Gaara," she said his name softly as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs while she smiled a warm smile just for him.

"K-Kagome?" his voice was tired and full of uncertainty.

She nodded and watched as the sand melted away; slowly bringing them back to the ground. He was on all fours while she rested on her knees hunched over as she cradled his face within her hands.

"You look different… again…" he told her softly. She did being she had taken the human form of her miko powers. Her hair fell in a waterfall of straight black silk, a white tie held the silky strands out of her face while going to her knees. And her eyes, the ones that had resembled a blue star where now as dark blue as a starless night sky.

She laughed. "I know I do it a lot,"

"When will I see the really you?" He asked, his eyes closing.

"Soon," and with that she fell into a dreamless sleep, his head in Kagome's lap while she stroked his blood red hair.

~o.O~O.o~

Then next day came in a blur. Everyone was busy fixing to the damage that had been caused to the city.

Kagome was walking around the city inspecting the damage that had been done with her best friend Naruto at her side. Most of the outer city had been destroyed, including her apartment.

She stood in front of were her apartment building. It was nothing but rubble now. "Just great!" she moaned as she rested her forehead against Naruto's shoulder.

"It's okay Kagome! You can stay with me if you want!" He said with a small nerves grin, a dark shade of scarlet coloring his cheeks.

She pulls back to look at him with her eyebrow raised "Really?"

"Yay," His says not looking at her. The blush that had colored his face darkened as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "B-but only if you want to that is,"

She giggled at how cute he looked but before she could answer a ninja appeared before them in a puff of gray smoke.

He wore the Jonin uniform and bowed to Kagome. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome Higurashi! The Hokage has summoned you!" He yelled.

"Okay, Okay there's no need to shout," she grumbled with her eyes narrowed at the nameless Jonin.

He grabbed her hand. "Hey!" she cried before they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto alone surrounded in rubble.

"Damn," he grumbled before turning and heading somewhere else to help rebuild.

~o.O~O.o~

"What's the big idea?!" Kagome growled in the face of the Jonin that had grabbed her. "You had no right to just grab me like that!" She snarled.

~o.O~O.o~

_**wolfYLady: I just thought I'd leave you hanging till I have more for you! I won't post till this chapter has more then 7 reviews! Hate me all you want!**_


End file.
